


6/10

by Myriam_land



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Social Anxiety, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriam_land/pseuds/Myriam_land
Summary: Hinata bavardait avec entrain. « Natsu est tellement ennuyante parfois. Tout le monde vient chez nous et dit ‘Oh mais, elle est tellement mignonne !’ et, bon…ouais, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle n’aime pas me pousser à bout, tu vois ? Je veux dire, c’est la troisième fois qu’elle vole mon furoshiki bleu, alors j’ai dû emballer mon bento avec le sien qui a de stupides chats ! »Les mains de Kageyama étaient nouées sur le bas de son short. « Les petites sœurs sont les pires, » essaya-t-il.Le nez d’Hinata se plissa, et le ventre de Kageyama menaça de se noyer lui-même. C’était la mauvaise chose à dire. « Eh bien, elle n’est pas lapire, » corrigea Hinata. Kageyama se sentit stupide d’avoir parlé.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [6/10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764070) by [CheekyBrunette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyBrunette/pseuds/CheekyBrunette). 



> NDT : voici une traduction de la fic (enfin le chapitre 1 pour l'instant) de CheekyBrunette nommée '6/10', avec accord de l'auteur. (l'original se trouve également sur ce site)  
> tout ce qui suit n'est qu'une traduction  
> \--  
> NDA : alors cette fic a été basée sur la chanson 6/10 de Dodie Clark. Je vous recommande grandement de l'écouter, surtout en lisant! J'ai écrit en ayant cette musique en boucle, alors ça devrait bien aller avec, et il y plein d'allusions à la chanson. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire! C'est juste que...  
> C'est une chanson magnifique.

Kageyama fixa sa brique de lait. Parfois lorsque les autres premières années de l’équipe l’invitaient à déjeuner, sa nourriture restait coincée dans sa gorge quand il essayait d’avaler. Il était trop nerveux pour manger, mais boire du lait allait.

Hinata bavardait avec entrain. « Natsu est tellement ennuyante parfois. Tout le monde vient chez nous et dit ‘Oh mais, elle est tellement mignonne !’ et, bon… _ouais_ , mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle n’aime pas me pousser à bout, tu vois ? Je veux dire, c’est la troisième fois qu’elle vole mon furoshiki bleu, alors j’ai dû emballer mon bento avec le sien qui a de stupides chats ! »

Les mains de Kageyama étaient nouées sur le bas de son short. « Les petites sœurs sont les pires, » essaya-t-il.

Le nez d’Hinata se plissa, et le ventre de Kageyama menaça de se noyer lui-même. C’était la mauvaise chose à dire. « Eh bien, elle n’est pas la _pire_ , » corrigea Hinata. Kageyama se sentit stupide d’avoir parlé.

« Elle n’a que sept ans. Tous les enfants de sept ans sont agaçants, » résonna Yamaguchi. L’épaule d’Hinata effleura celle de Kageyama alors qu’il s’illumina à côté de lui.

« Ouais ! C’est ça ! C’est juste… je ne sais pas, peut-être que ça ira mieux quand elle sera adolescente. » Dit-il. Il semblait heureux en parlant à Yamaguchi.

Il n’avait _jamais_ l’air heureux en parlant à Kageyama.

« Pour information, je n’ai jamais été agaçant, » dit Tsukishima, « même lorsque j’avais sept ans.

-Peut-être que tu ne l’étais jamais avant, mais tu l’es à présent pour sûr, » taquina Yamaguchi. Tsukishima envoya de la terre vers Yamaguchi, et Hinata rit. Pendant ce temps, les doigts de Kageyama réaffirmèrent leur prise sur le bas de son short. « Désolé, Tsukki ! »

Kageyama pinça ses lèvres en une fine ligne. Il ne parla pas durant le reste du midi.

* * *

 

Kageyama ne parlait pas beaucoup au club. Parfois Hinata le distrayait avec un débat stupide. Parfois les coéquipiers plus âgés lui posaient des questions sur comment ça allait ou sur ses intérêts en-dehors du volleyball.

La plupart du temps, cependant, Kageyama restait silencieux et gardait sa tête baissée.

«  _Ka-ge-ya-ma !_  » chanta Hinata, touchant du doigt la hanche nue de Kageyama alors qu’il mettait un t-shirt propre. Kageyama repoussa sa main. « On sort manger des beignets de viande après l’entrainement ! »

-Qui est ‘on’ ? » Demanda Kageyama.

Hinata mit ses mains dans son dos et inclina de façon adorable se tête en le regardant. « Moi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi-

-Non, » dit Kageyama, remontant la fermeture de son sac d’un ton final. Il ne se risqua pas à regarder la moue sur le visage d’Hinata. Il avait toujours l’air triste lorsque Kageyama disait qu’il ne sortirait pas avec le reste de l’équipe, mais c’est ce dont tu dois avoir l’air lorsque quelqu’un décline une invitation. Ce n’était que par politesse.

Kageyama savait que s’il disait oui à des beignets à la viande, personne ne voudrait de lui là-haut. Il était préférable de laisser les autres s’amuser. Il savait qu’il mettait les gens mal à l’aise lorsqu’ils essayaient de parler avec lui.

« Aw, mais _Tobioooooo_ -

-Arrête, » dit Kageyama, passant son sac sur ses épaules. Hinata aimait utiliser son prénom pour lui faire faire des choses qu’il n’avait pas envie de faire. Kageyama n’allait pas se laisser convaincre plus longtemps.

Hinata gémit et piétina de l’un de ses outrageusement petits pieds. « S’il-te-plaît ? Allez, tu ne passes _jamais_ de temps avec m- enfin, nous !

-Non, » dit à nouveau Kageyama, son cœur lui remontant dans la gorge. Il n’aimait pas ça. Il n’aimait pas avoir à parler aussi fort devant toute l’équipe. Il avait l’impression que les yeux de tout le monde étaient fixés sur lui alors qu’il était en train de débattre avec Hinata.

Il sortit, son sac à l’épaule, avant qu’Hinata ne puisse protester un peu plus. Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, mais elles ne tenaient pas exactement en place non plus. Kageyama serra la sangle de son sac de sport contre sa poitrine.

Il se demanda ce que les autres étaient en train de dire sur lui maintenant qu’il n’était plus dans la pièce.

* * *

 

« Ok, tout le monde se met avec un partenaire pour faire des abdos ! » Annonça Daichi. Leur capitaine était toujours brutal sur ça les mardis et jeudis matin.  C’était les jours où ils se concentraient plus sur leur forme physique que sur leurs compétences de terrain.

Kageyama s’écroula de la planche qu’il tenait. Il souhaitait pouvoir tenir ses propres chevilles en se relevant. Il souhaitait pouvoir tout faire par lui-même.

« Ryu, on se met ensemble ! » Demanda Nishinoya, sa voix résonnant dans l’oreille de Kageyama alors qu’il se rapprocha de Tanaka. Cependant, Tanaka déclina et passa un bras autour des épaules de Kageyama.

« Aujourd’hui je vais faire une faveur à mon précieux kouhai et le laisser avoir son senpai pour partenaire, » dit Tanaka. Kageyama cligna des yeux. « T’en dis quoi, Kageyama ? Partenaires ? »

Kageyama recula légèrement et regarda à l’opposé de la pièce. Il s’inquiétait que s’il acquiesçait il aurait l’air stupide. Heureusement, Tanaka prit son silence pour un oui et Kageyama  se retrouva à lui tenir les chevilles pendant que Daichi se tenait devant eux avec un chronomètre.

Au signal de Daichi, la moitié de l’équipe commença leurs abdos, alors que l’autre moitié tenait leurs pieds au sol. Ils étaient censés faire autant d’aller-retour qu’ils pouvaient en deux minutes.

Kageyama ne put à peine toucher les chevilles de Tanaka. A la place, il tenait le bout de ses chaussures, fixant avec gène les lacets de l’autre garçon. A chaque fois que Tanaka se relevait, leurs visages n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, et cela rendait Kageyama _incroyablement inconfortable_.

Il n’aimait pas toucher les autres ; il n’aimait pas être proche d’autres personnes. Mais plus que tout, il détestait que les gens le _regardent_ , et le visage de Tanaka était tellement proche du sien.

Kageyama était transpirant et sale. Il y avait tellement de raisons de le juger à ce moment-là. Au collège, les enfants auraient ricané, se moquant de ses sourcils bas et de sa peau foncée. Il ne voulait pas que Tanaka soit aussi proche de ses imperfections.

Kageyama lâcha les baskets de Tanaka.

« Hey… Kags… Je peux _encore_ en faire… Par ici… » Haleta Tanaka, faisant toujours des allers-retours, ses pieds se décollant presque du sol à chaque aller. Kageyama enfouit sa tête dans ses coudes.

Une main forte entoura ses épaules, et Kageyama dû se mordre la lèvre pour s’empêcher de se dérober. « Hey, Kageyama, » dit Daichi quelque part près de son oreille. « Tout va bien ? »

Kageyama acquiesça derrière ses bras, essayant de se souvenir qu’il avait une place dans l’équipe. Il était leur passeur titulaire. Il était utile. Peut-être n’était-il pas un grand causeur, et peut-être n’était-il pas très appréciable, mais il savait qu’il pouvait bien jouer au volleyball.

Kageyama se sentait assez prudent de dire qu’il était un six sur dix. Il n’était pas à sa place ici. Il ne rentrait pas bien, mais il n’était pas non plus l’horrible monstre qu’il se sentait parfois être. Il pouvait tenir les chevilles de Tanaka pendant qu’il faisait ses abdos pendant deux minutes, et il pouvait le faire sans se foirer.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Daichi lorsque Kageyama resta caché derrière ses bras.

Kageyama fronça des sourcils. « Je crois… Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien, » dit-il, abaissant ses bras lentement, uniquement pour que son champ de vision soit rempli d’une peau pâle et de cheveux orange.

« Je vais l’amener chez l’infirmière ! » Se porta volontaire Hinata, jetant son bras en l’air. Le coude de son bras levé était complètement droit et ses doigts s’agitaient d’excitation.

Kageyama se leva. « Non, je vais bien. J’y vais seul.

-Mais-

-J’ai dit _non_ , » interrompit Kageyama. Il ne voulait pas qu’Hinata le suive. Après tout, il n’avait pas besoin de l’infirmière ; il avait juste besoin d’une pause. Une paire de tours autour de l’école et il savait qu’il serait prêt pour n’importe quelle sorte d’entraînement Daichi lui jetterait.

Néanmoins, Hinata était têtu. Kageyama regarda l’autre garçon serrer sa mâchoire et su que le débat serait bientôt fini. « Tu ne peux pas _tout_ faire tout seul, Kageyama ! »

Kageyama avait envie de vomir. « Mon dieu, ok, _très bien_. Viens avec moi, je m’en fiche, mais je ne t’attends pas, » dit-il. Il se leva et s’en alla, laissant Hinata dans son sillage. Il ne s’était même pas préoccupé d’attendre la permission de Daichi pour partir.

En un moment, Hinata était à ses talons, mais Kageyama ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il marchait tellement vite qu’Hinata devait courir pour suivre le rythme. Le central était tellement concentré à garder l’allure des grandes foulées de Kageyama, qu’il resta silencieux sur le trajet jusqu’à l’infirmerie.

« Ok, tu m’as accompagné, » dit Kageyama lorsqu’ils eurent atteint la porte. « Au revoir.

-Attends ! » Glapit Hinata, les yeux grands ouverts et inquiets.

Kageyama saisit les manches de son sweat. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet qu’Hinata voit à quel point il se sentait paniqué. Il essaya de contrôler son expression en quelque chose de neutre.

« Tu es sûr de juste te sentir malade ? Parce que tu es toujours autant mal à l’aise et gêné, il semblerait juste en quelque sorte que-

-Hinata, n’as-tu jamais pensé à ne pas être épouvantable pour, je ne sais pas,… deux minutes ? » Dit-il, pas prêt à écouter ce que l’autre garçon pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

Kageyama ne faisait pas confiance à beaucoup de gens- ou personne, vraiment- mais il attachait d’habitude de la valeur à ce qu’Hinata avait à dire. Cependant il n’allait pas parler avec lui de ça.

Kageyama ne parlerait de ça à _personne_.

Le visage d’Hinata se décomposa mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, ce qui était bizarre le connaissant. Peut-être était-il réellement en train de prendre ça sérieusement. « Je… Bien. Reviens juste rapidement à l’entraînement, » dit Hinata, ses yeux fixés avec ce regard étrange qu’il avait à chaque fois qu’il était particulièrement déterminé sur quelque chose. Kageyama n’aimait pas l’avoir dirigé vers lui.

« Peu importe, idiot, » soupira Kageyama, essayant de paraître distant. Il préférait sembler distant et suffisant plutôt que de laisser quiconque voir à quel point il était terrifié.

Il s’esquiva dans l’infirmerie et commença à mentir bien comme il faut sur un mal de ventre contrariant.

(Bien que, honnêtement, Kageyama se sentait tout de même un peu nauséeux.)

* * *

 

« Et alors après _j’ai_ dit, ta gueule ! Tu n’as pas à parler d’Asahi comme ça ! Tu ne le _connais_ pas ; tu ne sais pas pourquoi il est nerveux. Tout ce qu’il ressent est valide, qui es-tu pour dire le contraire- »

Kageyama se leva brusquement, faisant perdre le fil de l’histoire à Nishinoya. Suga leva un sourcil. « Kageyama, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Ouais, c’est juste que… Je dois me lever tôt demain, donc je pense qu’il vaut mieux que je rentre maintenant. Avant qu’il ne fasse nuit, » dit-il, se grattant la nuque, penaud. Il ne pouvait croiser le regard d’aucun de ses coéquipiers.

Tanaka avait invité tout le monde chez lui après l’entraînement du samedi matin. Et bien qu’il était amusant de voir Asahi rougir alors que Nishinoya défendait son honneur, Kageyama ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir le sentiment que tout le monde se porterait mieux sans lui. Comme peut-être que tout le monde rirait plus s’il n’était pas là à inspirer tout l’air de la pièce.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Yamaguchi.

Kageyama évita avec insistance de regarder dans la direction d’Hinata, sachant très bien qu’il faisait probablement la moue. Si Yamaguchi avait l’air contrarié qu’il parte, alors Hinata devait l’être encore plus. « Ouais.

-Tu as besoin qu’on te ramène ? » Demanda Daichi. « Le soleil ne s’est pas encore couché, mais ce n’est quand même pas sans danger d’être tout seul aussi tard. »

Kageyama rougit et baissa son regard vers ses mains. Elles étaient occupées à tirailler le bord de son t-shirt. « Ça va aller.

-Laisse-moi au moins t’accompagner dehors ! » Offrit Hinata en s’exclamant. Il parlait tellement fort. Il rendait si difficile à Kageyama de l’ignorer.

« Ça ira, » dit sèchement Kageyama, rassemblant ses affaires. Il fit parcourir une main sur son visage, incapable d’écarter le sentiment d’épuisement s’installant dans ses os. Etre autour de gens comme ça… C’était tellement drainant pour lui. C’était dur d’être un six dans une pièce pleine de neuf et de dix. Il fit un signe de tête à tout le monde avant de sortir de la pièce. « A lundi. »

* * *

 

Lorsque Kageyama arriva chez lui, il s’emmitoufla dans ses couvertures avec son ordinateur et ses écouteurs. Il regarda des films jusqu’à bien plus que minuit.

Kageyama ne devait être nulle part le lendemain matin. C’était juste plus facile de dire qu’il devait se coucher tôt que de rester dans une pièce bondée de gens.

* * *

 

Kageyama gardait sa tête baissée dans son cahier alors que le professeur faisait le cours devant la classe. Il remonta sa boucle de ceinture pour la troisième fois en un même temps de minutes, s’assurant que son ventre était rentré dans son pantalon alors qu’il se penchait sur son bureau. Son nez était si proche de son livre, qu’il touchait presque les pages quand il les tournait.

Cela le rendait anxieux d’être dans une pièce où tant d’autres personnes pouvaient le voir. Kageyama savait qu’il n’était pas attirant. Il savait qu’il n’était pas sympa, qu’il était égoïste. Ces choses ne le dérangeaient pas.

Ce qui le dérangeait était que les autres l’apprennent.

Au collège, tout le monde avait l’habitude de parler de lui dans son dos. Ils étaient assez polis face à lui, mais ils étaient _cruels_ derrière des portes fermées. Kageyama ne voulait pas que l’on parle de lui ainsi. Il préférait se cacher et ne pas se faire repérer.

Son professeur commença à expliquer différentes équations, et Kageyama sentit son ventre se retourner. Il ne comprenait pas très bien les maths. Parfois Kageyama voulait lever la main et poser des questions, mais l’idée d’attirer autant d’attention sur lui…

Kageyama cacha un peu plus son visage laid dans son cahier. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade dans sa cage thoracique à l’idée de parler à voix haute, et Kageyama ravala des larmes. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le _regarde_. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde entende sa question et pense qu’il est stupide ou qu’il parle mal. Et s’il essayait de parler et bégayait ?

Kageyama enfouit son visage dans son coude. Il ne dédaigna relever sa tête uniquement lorsqu’il entendit le bruit de quelque chose atterrissant sur son bureau.

Il jeta un coup d’œil de sa manche, trouvant un bout de papier plié se balançant sur la tranche de son cahier d’histoire. Kageyama l’attrapa en une tentative et l’ouvrit. Dedans, il trouva le kanji désordonné d’Hinata.

**Je sais que les maths sont dures, mais n’ai pas l’air si contrarié par ça !  
-Hinata**

Kageyama réduit en boule le mot avec énervement. Hinata devait pousser ses boutons à tous les pires moments.

Il retourna à sa lutte à travers des problèmes de maths, mais ses épaules restèrent toujours aussi voûtées en avant. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre mot atterrit sur son bureau, mais Kageyama l’avait vu venir cette fois. Il laissa sortir un soupir.

 **Tu as l’air tellement triste !**  
**Courage !**  
 **-Hinata**

Kageyama fixa le mot avec absence pendant un moment, ses mains se serrant sur les bords du papier. Hinata avait dessiné de petites étoiles avec un stylo jaune brillant sur toute la page.

Inexplicablement, Kageyama sentit des larmes arriver dans ses yeux. Il inspira vivement, et chiffonna aussi ce mot, le fourrant au fond de son sac de cours. Il ne savait pas ce qui le rendait aussi contrarié avec ceux-ci, mais il n’était pas encore prêt à y penser.

Il se tourna pour jeter un regard noir à Hinata, ses yeux rétrécissant encore plus face à l’expression blessée visible sur le visage d’Hinata. Cependant, lorsqu’il se retourna vers l’avant de la classe, il avait l’impression d’être malade. Pourquoi devait-il rendre tout le monde aussi mal à l’aise ?

* * *

 

A midi, Kageyama se glissa hors de la salle. Il pensait peut-être manger avec quelques camarades, mais un des garçons de sa classe avait vu ses yeux oscillant entre lui et la chaise vide à ses côtés, et il avait tourné immédiatement le dos à Kageyama pour discuter avec ses amis.

Kageyama savait qu’on ne voulait pas de lui.

Kageyama garda le mot d’Hinata en boule dans son poing. Il était sûr que le stylo à encre n’enduirait pas sa main, et il était assez petit pour passer inaperçu des gens le croisant. Le message lui donnait toujours envie de pleurer, mais dans le bon sens.

C’était… gentil qu’Hinata se donne la peine de l’écrire pour lui. Kageyama essaya de se concentrer là-dessus en mangeant son déjeuner plutôt que de penser au garçon qui lui avait tourné le dos.

Il mangeait sur le toit de l’école, même si cela n’était pas techniquement autorisé. Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux, et le riz que sa mère lui avait préparé avait juste la bonne quantité d’assaisonnement. Les petites étoiles sur le mot d’Hinata créaient des étincelles dans son bras.

Aujourd’hui était l’un des bons jours de Kageyama.

* * *

 

Ukai frappa dans ses mains, et tout le monde passa des étirements de la jambe droite à la jambe gauche. Hinata –par habitude- parlait pendant ses étirements, discutant avec ceux qui l’écoutaient.

« Ce n’était pas vraiment un _mauvais_ film, leur jeu d’acteur était bien, et les aliènes étaient _tellement_ _cool_ , mais je n’avais aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait, » se plaignit-il.

Tsukishima ricana. « Tu ne sais _jamais_ ce qu’il se passe.

-Hey ! » Dit Kageyama, un peu trop énervé pour la situation. « Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! »

Le gymnase devient silencieux, et le visage et le cou de Kageyama commencèrent à chauffer. Même ses oreilles étaient chaudes, et il était soulagé lorsqu’Ukai frappa à nouveau et que tout le monde se plia vers le sol.

Cela avait été une erreur.

Pour des raisons x ou y, Nishinoya pouvait défendre avec colère Asahi, et Tanaka pouvait défendre avec colère leur équipe durant leur compétition, mais Kageyama défendant Hinata était une erreur. C’était les moments comme celui-ci qui rappelaient à Kageyama pourquoi il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il disait toujours les mauvaises choses.

Il commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Sa respiration était lourde après avoir couru pendant leur dernière mêlée, mais maintenant elle était affolement hors de contrôle.

Il était toujours embarrassé et anxieux lorsqu’Ukai les congédia hors du gymnase. Jamais Kageyama n’avait été aussi reconnaissant que ce soit aux deuxièmes années de nettoyer le gymnase. Tout ce qu’il voulait était attraper ses affaires, rentrer, et oublier qu’il n’est jamais été aussi gênant.

Malheureusement, Hinata s’accrocha à son bras avant qu’il ne parvienne au sol de l’école. « Hey ! » Chanta-t-il, comme si Kageyama ne venait pas juste de _s’humilier_. “Merci de m’avoir défendu ! Tsukishima me dit que je suis stupide un peu _trop_ souvent, tu sais ? » Dit-il.

Kageyama grogna, mais ne dit rien. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour ne pas tout gâcher encore une fois.

Hinata ne lâcha pas son bras, et Kageyama fût forcé de ralentir son allure pour que ses petites jambes puissent suivre. Il était tellement petit ; sa tête était plus basse que l’épaule de Kageyama. En étant si minuscule, cela donnait en quelque sort à Kageyama l’illusion d’être quelqu’un de sûr, même si Kageyama savait qu’il avait le potentiel d’être aussi impitoyable que tous les autres.

Que doit-il dire derrière le dos de Kageyama ?

Lorsque Kageyama resta silencieux, Hinata parla à nouveau. « Hey, tu sais… Je sais que tu n’aimes pas les grandes soirées, mais peut-être qu’on pourrait sortir. Juste toi et moi, » suggéra-t-il.

Le visage de Kageyama devint rouge à nouveau. Peut-être aurait-il _dû_ parler. Il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour éviter d’entendre Hinata dire quelque chose comme _ça_. « Tu dois arrêter de me toucher, et tu dois arrêter de _parler_. »

Hinata tomba presque la tête la première –la force de Kageyama se dégageant de son emprise le faisait presque tomber et il poussa un braillement. « Hey ! » Grinça-t-il. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu _demandes_ , » dit Kageyama.

« Si, je sais ! Je te demande de sortir en tant qu’ _ami_. Ne rends pas ça bizarre, Bakayama ! » Demanda-t-il, sautant sur le dos de Kageyama avant que Kageyama ne puisse le voir venir. Il sentit le souffle sortir de lui alors que les jambes d’Hinata s’enroulèrent étroitement autour de sa taille.

« Hinata !

-Acceptes juste de passer du temps avec moi !

-Non !

-Aller !

-Non !

- _Aller !_

- _Non !_  » Cria Kageyama, jetant Hinata de son dos dans un mouvement de panique. Il ne remarqua presque à peine le corps d’Hinata frappant le sol, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la façon dont sa peau brûlait partout où Hinata l’avait touché. Il tira fortement sur ses manches de veste, se balançant d’un pied à l’autre anxieusement.

Hinata se releva avec précaution, sa main allant vers l’épaule sur laquelle il était tombé. Il paraissait choqué, comme s’il ne pouvait pas croire que Kageyama l’avait blessé, même s’il l’avait blessé _tellement de fois auparavant_.

Il regarda le visage d’Hinata se décomposer comme celui d’un petit gamin qui venait d’écorcher son genou.

Encore une fois, Kageyama sentit le souffle sortir de lui, mais pour des raisons complètements différentes. Un six sur dix semblait généreux à ce moment-là. Franchement, Kageyama ne s’était jamais sentit aussi mal.

La voix d’Hinata était haut perchée et effrayée quand il parla. « Kageyama- 

-Je suis désolé, » le coupa Kageyama, se tournant avant qu’Hinata ne puisse finir. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Et avec ça, il partit en courant.

* * *

 

Kageyama resta silencieux alors que ses coéquipiers se chamaillaient dans le bus. Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour après un match d’entraînement avec Fukurodani. Hinata avait été aussi radiant et pétillant que d’habitude, parlant avec entrain avec Bokuto et Akaashi.

Pendant ce temps, Kageyama avait été tel un pot de fleur.

Il ne s’était pas senti à l’aise de parler avec l’équipe depuis la dernière fois qu’il s’était emporté. Normalement, Kageyama ne se sentait pas en sécurité lorsqu’il ouvrait sa bouche, mais dernièrement, il ne tentait même pas d’essayer.

« Mais en fait… tu peux continuer de dire que le goût soda est le meilleur, mais tu ne peux pas me dire _pourquoi_. Et c’est parce que tu n’es absolument pas objectif ! Le goût pêche est le meilleur des parfums de glace à l’eau, et si tu l’essayais, tu le saurais ! » Dit Asahi, agacé pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie. Nishinoya semblait fier à ses côtés.

« Evidemment que je n’ai pas essayé le goût pêche. Pourquoi essayerais-je le goût pêche, lorsque je pourrais avoir le goût soda ? » Rétorqua Daichi, avec un regard confus visible sur son visage.

Suga ricana sur son siège à côté de Kageyama. Il lui donna un coup de coude sur le côté. « Qu’est-ce tu en penses, Kageyama ? » Demanda-t-il. « Quel est ton parfum préféré ? »

Kageyama cligna des yeux, les mots se coinçant dans sa gorge.

_Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de moi ici. Je sais que vous souhaitez tous que je ne fasse pas parti de cette équipe. Je suis bon au volleyball, alors je suis là, mais parler avec moi est terrible. Aucun de vous ne veux parler avec moi, aucun de vous ne veux être en ma compagnie._

Tout le monde le regardait avec attente. L’air autour d’eux devînt de plus en plus intense alors que Kageyama se trouva incapable de parler. Il ne voulait pas choisir le mauvais parfum et tout rendre encore plus gênant entre lui et l’équipe. Il ne voulait laisser tomber personne.

« Il aime le goût kiwi ! » Annonça Hinata, émergeant de sa place située derrière Kageyama et frappant sur ses épaules. Kageyama se déroba.

Il n’avait pas parlé à –et encore moins regardé- Hinata depuis qu’il l’avait blessé sur le chemin du retour de l’autre jour. Il y avait toujours une marque jaune sur l’épaule d’Hinata de lorsqu’il avait frappé le sol, et à chaque fois qu’il levait son bras gauche pour frapper une mauvaise passe, il grimaçait de douleur.

Il ne méritait pas qu’Hinata débarque à son secours pour le sortir de cette situation gênante.

« Je… oui, j’aime bien le goût kiwi, » bégaya-t-il, sentant qu’il devait au moins _essayer_ de parler pour lui-même pour rembourser Hinata. Hinata lui jeta un sourire d’encouragement radieux, mais Kageyama savait qu’il avait rendu les choses bizarres, et il le savait.

Il rendait tout le monde tellement _mal à l’aise_.

Asahi soupira, ayant l’air résigné. « Kiwi passe, je suppose… » Adhéra-t-il avant de se retourner violemment pour faire face à Daichi. « Mais tu n’auras pas ton diplôme sans que je ne t’enfonce une glace à la pêche au fond de ta gorge ! Avec toutes les merdes que tu me force à faire, tu dois _au moins_ faire ça pour te faire pardonner ! »

Daichi leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, tu vois, la différence est, je te fais faire des choses qui sont réellement _bonnes_ pour toi, comme sortir de chez toi et parler à des inconnus, » dit-il. « Manger une glace à la pêche n’est bon pour _personne_. »

Asahi sortit un bruit offensé, et juste ainsi, le moment gênant fut dissipé. Kageyama se ratatina sur son siège.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, essayant de se rendre invisible. Le plus tôt ils arrivaient chez eux, le meilleur c’était.

* * *

 

« Ka-ge-ya-ma ! » Chanta Hinata, comme toujours. Kageyama se tendit. Il pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler. Il tira avec gêne sur le bas de son short alors qu’Hinata se pressait contre lui.

Ukai venait juste de lâcher le sifflet pour leur donner une pause. La bouteille d’eau de Kageyama était posée sur ses jambes. Quand il ne tirait pas sur ses vêtements, il faisait claquer le haut de la bouteille ouvert et fermé pour utiliser ses doigts agités.

Apparemment, Hinata l’avait pardonné pour ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux plus tôt, peu importe ce que c’était. Il était de retour à harceler Kageyama à chaque moment où ils marchaient, et il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce propos. Ne comprenait-il pas que Kageyama avait besoin de temps _seul_  ?

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, prenant une longue gorgée.

Hinata frotta sa joue contre l’épaule de Kageyama. « Tu broies du noir. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Kageyama inspira vivement. Il avait pensé avoir fait un bon travail à garder ses sentiments pour lui, mais Hinata était toujours doué pour dire lorsqu’il était paniqué ou inconfortable.

Il ne voulait pas qu’Hinata sache lorsqu’il était nerveux. Il voulait qu’Hinata pense du bien de lui.

« Rien, » murmura-t-il.

Hinata soupira et se jeta au sol. « Tu es tellement idiot parfois, Kageyama. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas être _gentil_ avec toi ? »

Kageyama se figea, ses mains ne bougeant pas pour une fois. Pourquoi _ne laisserait il pas_ Hinata être gentil avec lui ? Il le repoussait toujours et essayait de garder une façade, mais honnêtement, Hinata avait seulement à regarder Kageyama pour savoir qu’il était un gâchis. Il était laid et gênant et terrible.

Quel était le but de mentir à ce sujet ?

« Désolé, » s’excusa-t-il, et Hinata se releva sur ses coudes.

« Je veux dire, tu n’as pas à l’être, j’étais juste frustré, » admis Hinata. Kageyama ne répondit pas ; il fixa juste ses doigts de pieds. Hinata sembla prendre cela comme une raison pour continuer de parler. « J’ai l’impression… j’ai l’impression que peut-être tu ne vas si bien, mais tu n’en parles jamais.

-Je veux dire… Je suppose, » acquiesça Kageyama.

« Ouais ? » Demanda Hinata.

« Ouais. »

Un moment de silence passa entre eux, et Kageyama ne put s’empêcher de se tortiller. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire lorsqu’Hinata était silencieux. Il n’était pas doué pour briser les silences. Au bout de compte, Hinata tendit le bras pour lui tapoter le dos. « Ok… Eh bien, lorsque tu seras prêt à en parler, on en parlera, d’accord ? »

Kageyama cessa de fonctionner pendant une minute, sa bouche ouverte comme un poisson. « Oh, um… Um, d’accord, » adhéra-t-il, gagnant un énorme sourire de la part d’Hinata. Quelque chose de chaleureux s’épanouissait toujours à travers sa poitrine à chaque fois qu’Hinata lui lançait un sourire radieux comme ça.

« Ok ! » Acclama-t-il avec entrain, avant de se jeter sur ses pieds. « On fait la course jusqu’au terrain ! »

Kageyama cligna des yeux mais était debout et courait dans la seconde. Il était peut-être inepte socialement, mais il était aussi compétitif. Hinata n’avait pas le droit de le battre. Jamais.

* * *

 

Kageyama s’enferma dans les toilettes, la respiration lourde. Son professeur l’avait appelé pour répondre à une question de maths au tableau, mais après dix minutes à se tenir là figé, elle l’avait autorisé à aller aux toilettes, s’échappant ainsi sans finir l’équation.

Il ne pouvait décider ce qui était le pire : l’embarras accumulé de lever la main pour poser une question en classe ou l’humiliation d’être attrapé au tableau sans avoir la moindre idée de comment résoudre le problème.

A ce moment-là, rester coincé au tableau semblait le pire.

Kageyama laissa sa tête tomber contre la porte de la cabine. Sa gorge semblait bloquée, et Kageyama paniqua lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de pleurer.

Sa respiration devint erratique alors qu’il essayait de rester silencieux. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi stupide ; il ne s’était jamais senti aussi _laid_. Les yeux de tout le monde avaient été sur lui, tout le monde avait _vu_.

Un frappement soudain à la porte de la cabine fit glapir Kageyama.

Il remonta de la porte, tombant presque sur les toilettes. Il y eut un autre frappement à la porte. « Kageyama ? C’est moi… Sensei m’a donné sa seconde autorisation pour aller aux toilettes. » La voix d’Hinata porta à travers la porte de métal.

Kageyama ne savait pas quoi faire. Hinata l’avait surpris en train de pleurer, et Kageyama ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Il resta figé, et Hinata frappa à nouveau à la porte.

« Ne sois pas embarrassé, Kageyama. Je t’ai déjà entendu pleurer, laisse-moi juste entrer, » dit-il. Lorsque Kageyama ne bougea pas pour ouvrir la porte, Hinata parla à nouveau. «  _To-bi-o_ , » chanta-t-il.

 _Merde_ , Kageyama s’était dit qu’il ne laisserait plus Hinata le convaincre en utilisant son prénom.

Kageyama déverrouilla la porte. Il entraîna Hinata à l’intérieur de la cabine avant que l’autre garçon ne puisse parler, et il se recourba sur lui-même pour qu’il puisse enlacer Hinata contre lui. Il était tellement anxieux. Mon dieu, il était tellement _anxieux_.

« Hey, hey, hey… tu vas bien, » dit Hinata, frottant légèrement son dos.

Kageyama avait de mal à respirer sur l’épaule d’Hinata. Il devait paraître tellement laid ainsi : un gâchis en pleurs et plein de morve. Il était humilié qu’Hinata soit là pour le voir en tel désastre, mais franchement, Kageyama _avait besoin d’un câlin_ , et Hinata était le seul à qui il faisait assez confiance pour le faire. ‘T-tout le monde doit penser que je suis tellement _stupide_ , » dit-il en un sanglot.

Hinata le fit taire. « Je suis sûr que personne ne pense ça. Tout le monde sait que tu es nerveux. Tu as juste eu le trac, ils comprendront cela, » promit-il.

« Mais je _suis_ stupide, » Kageyama eut le hoquet, incapable de cacher ses larmes. Il enlaça Hinata un peu plus fort, les pieds du garçon plus petit ne touchant à peine le sol. « Je n’ai aucune idée de comment résoudre ce problème.

-Tu n’es pas stupide, » promit Hinata. Il avait une main enfouit dans les cheveux de Kageyama, tenant tendrement l’arrière de sa tête. Kageyama n’avait même pas remarqué ses mains bouger, mais il aimait bien qu’Hinata le tienne ainsi.

« Mais je le _suis_ , » soutenu-t-il à nouveau. « Je ne peux pas… je ne peux même pas _parler_ aux gens, je suis tellement-

-Eh, arrête ça, » demanda Hinata, utilisant un de ses pieds qui se balançaient pour frapper Kageyama au tibia. « Ce n’est pas un problème que tu sois anxieux. Tu parles à quelqu’un qui vomit avant chaque match de volleyball. Ne te sens pas stupide juste parce que certaines choses sont plus dures pour toi qu’elles ne le sont pour d’autres personnes. Tout le monde a des peurs. »

La lèvre inférieure de Kageyama trembla.

Hinata soupira et commença à jouer distraitement avec les cheveux de la nuque de Kageyama. « Tu vas bien, Kageyama. Ne sois pas embarrassé. Tu vas bien. »

* * *

 

La main d’Hinata resta étroitement entrelacée avec celle de Kageyama. « Tu sais, une fois, j’ai mangé un piment entier en défi, et j’étais trop embarrassé pour demander du lait pour soulager ma bouche, et j’ai fini par vomir sur le sol de la cuisine de mon ami Kouji. »

Kageyama fit signe qu’il écoutait.

« Et une fois, je me suis endormi en cours, et j’ai tellement bavé que ça a goutté de mon bureau, et mon professeur a glissé sur la flaque lorsqu’elle est venue pour me réveiller.

-Beurk.

-Aussi, une autre fois, je suis allé faire de rafting avec Izumi, et lorsque mon embarcation se renversa, l’eau fit descendre mon maillot de bain, et j’étais complètement nu. Ils ont dû me ramener sur le bateau et m’enrouler dans une serviette avant qu’on arrive sur la rive.

-Bon sang, Hinata. »

Hinata rit et balança leurs mains ensemble entre leur corps. « Tu vois ! Il y a des choses _beaucoup_ plus embarrassantes que de ne pas savoir répondre à une question au tableau. Ne te sens pas aussi mal pour ça, » dit-il.

Kageyama avait été stressé par rapport à l’incident du tableau tout au long de l’entraînement, mais Hinata utilisait leur chemin du retour qu’ils faisaient ensemble pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Kageyama n’avait pas envie de l’admettre, mais entendre toutes les histoires embarrassantes d’Hinata était réellement aidant.

« Tu sais, j’ai l’impression que la moitié de ça n’arriverait pas à une personne normale : seulement à toi, » dit Kageyama.

Hinata haussa des épaules, mais ne rétorqua pas. A la place, il donna à la main de Kageyama quelques pressions rapidement à la suite. Kageyama leva un sourcil, et Hinata leva ses mains en abandon. « Hey, j’essaie juste de te faire sourire, ok ? » Dit-il avec crispation.

Kageyama mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se sentant touché.

Il pensa au mot qu’Hinata avait envoyé avec les étoiles jaunes brillantes. Il pensa au moment où Hinata lui avait offert de sortir juste tous les deux, et à quel point cela avait paru stressant au début, mais à quel point cela paraissait faisable maintenant.

Kageyama prit une grande inspiration. « Tu sais… peut-être qu’on pourrait faire cette chose que tu as dit avant. »

Les sourcils d’Hinata froncèrent en même temps. « Quelle chose ?

-La chose où on… » s’estompa la voix de Kageyama. « Où on sort : juste tous les deux ? J’ai l’impression… j’ai l’impression que peut-être que cela serait ok. J’ai l’impression que peut-être qu’on pourrait faire ça. »

Hinata bondit au moins deux mètres dans les airs. « Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il, aussi excité qu’excité peut être. Cela provoqua un rougissement sur les joues de Kageyama.

« Ouais, juste… Je ne sais pas. N’en fait pas tout un plat. Et ne me fait pas te parler, par exemple regardons un film ou jouons à  un jeu vidéo ou quelque chose, » dit-il d’un ton grincheux, mais le sourire resta figé sur le visage d’Hinata.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Kageyama, je pendrais soin de toi ! Kenma est venu chez moi _plein_ de fois, et il a besoin des mêmes sortes de choses, » dit Hinata. Kageyama s’hérissa à la mention de Kenma, mais Hinata ne sembla pas le remarquer. Encore une fois, il sauta sur le dos de Kageyama, mais cette fois, Kageyama n’avait aucune intention de le renvoyer par terre. « Tu veux faire quelque chose maintenant ? On pourrait faire quelque chose maintenant ! Appelle ta maman et voit si tu peux venir chez moi, peut-être qu’elle peut te rechercher lorsque c’est l’heure de rentrer ! On devrait faire quelque chose maintenant !

-Idiot, tu m’étrangles ! » S’énerva Kageyama, se sentant agacé par les bras s’enroulant autour de son cou.

« Désolé, désolé ! C’est juste que j’adore te faire des câlins ! » Dit Hinata, et Kageyama rougit.

Il n’était pas génial avec les autres personnes. Il ne savait pas comment leur parler. Honnêtement, pour n’importe qui d’autre, Kageyama n’était qu’un six, mais Hinata le faisait se sentir tellement plus.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hinata était beaucoup de choses, mais il n’était pas un menteur. Il avait dit la vérité lorsqu’il disait qu’il prendrait soin de Kageyama. Il ne forçait pas Kageyama à parler trop lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble, et cela ne le dérangeait pas lorsque Kageyama annulait leurs plans à la dernière minute. Lorsqu’ils sortaient après les cours, ils jouaient principalement à de jeux vidéo ou regardaient quelques vieilles  cassettes de volley-ball qu’Hinata avait sous son lit.

(Il avait enregistré toutes les qualifications des Olympiques Asiatiques et tous les tournois olympiques de plages et d’intérieurs. Hommes _et_ femmes. Kageyama était au paradis.)

Il se sentait en sécurité.

Lorsque Kageyama allait à des événements de l’équipe –comme prendre des beignets de viande après l’entrainement ou aller dormir chez Tanaka- c’était stressant. Il y avait juste trop de monde. Kageyama comptait sur les distractions comme le volleyball ou les travaux pour l’école pour arriver au bout de la journée. Sortir pour simplement socialiser semblait trop pour lui, particulièrement avec onze autres personnes à essayer de connaître.

Chez Hinata, c’était simplement eux deux. Et même lorsqu’ils étaient en train de parler, Kageyama avait toujours trouvé qu’il était facile de se disputer avec Hinata. Leurs plaisanteries le mettaient à l’aise. _Kageyama_ était à l’aise.

Sauf lorsque Natsu rentrait de l’école.

La porte d’entrée claqua, et Kageyama se tendit lorsqu’il entendit son sac-à-dos et ses chaussures tomber sur le sol. « Bonjour ?! Nii-chan, je suis rentrée ! » Cria-t-elle. Kageyama grimaça à ce son.

« Ici, Natsu ! » L’appela Hinata, sautant sur ses genoux et se penchant sur le dossier du canapé. Kageyama se retourna juste à temps pour voir Natsu courir dans la pièce et se jeter littéralement sur le dossier du canapé et dans les bras d’Hinata. Il l’attrapa facilement. « Salut toi, comment était l’école ?

-Atroce ! » Se plaignit-t-elle, se penchant en arrière pour pouvoir regarder son frère. « Kaori a _encore_ volé mon stylo Rilakkuma. »

Hinata fronça des sourcils. « Tu l’as récupéré ?

-Oui, et Sensei a rabaissé son attache à orange, mais c’est la troisième fois ! Quelqu’un devrait faire quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui, » acquiesça Hinata.

« Quelqu’un devrait dire à Kaori qu’elle est méchante et faire quelque chose pour l’arrêter, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Peut-être même la menacer un peu. »

Hinata fronça des sourcils. « Eh bien-

-Quelqu’un comme mon grand frère ! » Interrompit Natsu, et Hinata leva les mains comme pour la retenir. Natsu se balança sur ses cuisses lorsqu’il retira sa prise la stabilisant.

« Oula, oula, oula, Natsu, je pense que ton professeur peut gérer ça. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que je devrais menacer des filles de six ans. Ça ne serait bon pour personne, » dit Hinata.

Natsu fit la moue et se tourna vers Kageyama, qui avait essayé de se cacher dans les coussins du canapé. Il avait pensé que peut-être Natsu ne l’avait pas remarqué, mais la façon dont elle le regardait (avec de grands yeux et sa lèvre inférieure ressortie) prouvait qu’elle l’avait bien vu. « Peut-être que Tobio pourrait m’aider.

-Kageyama a assez à faire, et _sois polie_ , » réprimanda Hinata. Natsu ne fit qu’à nouveau la moue.

Hinata soupira et la chatouilla pour lui rendre le sourire. Elle pouffa de rire et se tortilla, son pied droit s’échappant en frappant la jambe de Kageyama une paire de fois. « K-Kageyama-san ! A-Aide-moi ! » Supplia-t-elle, et Kageyama ne fit que se figer.

Il ne savait pas comment aider. Faire en sorte qu’Hinata arrête de chatouiller Natsu impliquerait soit parler soit toucher, deux choses avec lesquelles il n’était pas à l’aise.

Ses mains le démangeaient à ses côtés. La bande-son de leur jeu vidéo mis en pause et le rire de Natsu  étaient les seuls sons dans la maison, et Kageyama ferma les yeux face au bruit. L’air semblait étouffant.

Heureusement, Hinata lâcha Natsu un moment après. Elle se rua vers sa chambre à la seconde où elle fut libérée, et Kageyama jouait avec l’ourlet de son short. Il avait l’impression de suffoquer. « Je pense qu’il est temps que je rentre chez moi. »

La tête d’Hinata fouetta l’air dans sa direction. Il avait été en train de regarder Natsu s’enfuir, mais maintenant toute son attention était sur Kageyama. « Quoi ? Mais il pleut ! Je ne peux pas te raccompagner chez toi en vélo là-dessous !

-Ouais, eh bien… » S’estompât la voix de Kageyama, pas trop sûr de quoi dire. « On a entrainement si tôt demain, et j’ai encore des devoirs.

-Oh. »

Hinata faisait la moue. Kageyama ne savait pas comment gérer cela. Parfois il pensait qu’Hinata devait l’apprécier ; après tout, il l’invitait chez lui tout le temps. Ils devaient être amis.

Mais après il vit à quel point sa relation avec Natsu était naturelle et harmonieuse, et à quel point il s’entendait bien facilement avec les autres membres de l’équipe. Tout ce qu’ils partageaient était gênant et colérique. Kageyama ne savait pas comment parler sans s’énerver ; Hinata devait être masochiste pour vouloir passer du temps avec lui.

Il voulait probablement juste apprendre à le connaitre un peu mieux afin qu’ils puissent être en meilleur harmonie sur le terrain. C’est pourquoi Hinata faisait la moue. Kageyama n’allait pas lui manquer ; il voulait juste être meilleur au volleyball.

« Je te verrai demain, » promit Kageyama.

Hinata sembla au moins rassuré d’une certaine façon. « Ok, » acquiesça-t-il. « Tu devrais appeler ta mère pour qu’elle vienne te chercher, si tu veux y aller. Il pleut vraiment fort, et ma mère ne sera pas  la maison pour déposer aucun de nous quelque part avant plusieurs heures.

-C’est vrai, » dit Kageyama, se mettant en action. Il fouilla son sac-à-dos à la recherche de son téléphone. Peut-être qu’un jour, il se sentirait assez à l’aise pour rester chez Hinata pendant plus d’une heure, mais actuellement, cela semblait trop.

* * *

 

Kageyama fit tomber la bouteille d’eau qu’il tenait. Une paire de ses coéquipiers se tournèrent pour le regarder.

« Hey, Kageyama, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Suga, passant une serviette dans ses cheveux mouillés de sueur.

Ils avaient été en train de faire des exercices dehors pendant la majeure partie de l’entrainement. Le soleil était étouffant, mais l’humidité était pire. Chaque centimètre de peau de Kageyama semblait poisseux. La chaleur était en train d’extraire chacune des dernières gouttes d’énergie qu’il avait en réserve.

Inexplicablement, Hinata avait toujours de l’énergie. Il était de l’autre côté de la pelouse, utilisant leur pause pour travailler les réceptions avec Nishinoya. Pendant ce temps, Kageyama était épuisé. Lorsqu’il était aussi fatigué qu’à présent, socialiser semblait encore plus dur que d’habitude. Il souhaitait que les exercices de relais ne demandent pas autant de conversation et de travail d’équipe.

Kageyama acquiesça avec raideur.

« J’ai laissé ma serviette dans les vestiaires, » dit-il en tant que réponse.

Tanaka ricana, enroulant sa serviette en forme de queue de rat et fouettant les jambes de Kageyama à l’arrière de ses genoux avec. « Tu ferais mieux de courir la chercher, alors. Le prochain exercice commence dans cinq minutes. »

Daichi leva un sourcil. « Je suis assez certain que c’est ma réplique, » dit-il, mais Kageyama était déjà en train de courir vers le vestiaire. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Suga et d’Asahi sur lui, même avec le dos tourné.

Kageyama était plus que soulagé de fermer la porte des vestiaires derrière lui et d’être hors de vue pour une minute. Il prit une inspiration chancelante et sombra au sol.

Kageyama savait qu’il était limité en temps, mais il n’était pas prêt pour la vague soudaine d’anxiété qui le balaya. Avant même qu’il ne puisse tenir compte du sentiment, il laissa sortir un bruit funèbre et son corps se replia sur lui-même. Il tenu ses genoux fermés avec ses bras.

Il était tellement _laid_. Il était tellement _stupide_. Tout ce qu’il disait sortait de la mauvaise manière, et tout ce qu’il faisait était _épouvantable_. Comment avait-il réussi à intégrer cette équipe, lorsque tout ce qu’il faisait était merdique ?

Kageyama frissonnait et pleurait dans ses genouillères. Il se sentait tellement pathétique d’être devenu de mauvaise humeur comme ça lorsque rien de mauvais n’était arrivé. C’était juste… Lorsque le reste de l’équipe communiquait et travaillait ensemble, Kageyama ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer que tous les autres étaient doués à parler entre eux pendant que lui… ne l’était pas.

Une paire de gémissements embarrassants s’échappèrent de sa gorge. Il se força à prendre de grande gorgée d’air. Kageyama ne fit que fixer ses paumes dans ses orbites en un effort pour se calmer.

Les exercices commençaient dans moins de cinq minutes, et il ne voulait pas que quelqu’un ne le surprenne en train de pleurer.

Finalement, il réussit à rassembler ses idées, mais cela prit une minute. Kageyama attrapa sa serviette et l’utilisa pour essuyer les larmes de ses joues. Il souffla dans l’une des chaussettes de Tsukishima avant de rejoindre le reste de l’équipe dehors. Hinata était là pour l’accueillir lorsqu’il arriva.

« Hey ! » Gazouilla-t-il.

Kageyama inspira vivement. « Hey. »

Hinata pencha sa tête et le regarda avec curiosité. Kageyama fronça des sourcils et essaya de paraître imposant, mais Hinata ne recula pas comme la plupart des gens le ferait. A la place il toucha du doigt sa joue, comme un idiot toucherait un ours avec un bâton. « Tu vas bien ? »

Hinata était la seconde personne à lui demander ça aujourd’hui. Kageyama esquiva sa main, et toucha les joues d’ Hinata en guise de représailles. « Est-ce que _toi_ tu vas bien, plutôt ? Tu es en train d’attraper un coup de soleil. »

Les yeux d’Hinata s’écarquillèrent et il écrasa ses joues ensemble. Lorsqu’il retira ses mains, il y avait des taches blanches en forme de doigts en relief sur ses joues rougies. Hinata fixa ses mains comme si elles l’avaient brûlé, ce qui en toute honnêteté, semblait probablement comme si elles l’avaient fait. Même le nez d’Hinata était rose dû au coup de soleil.

Il se sentit rougir plus vif qu’Hinata lorsqu’il se rendit compte à quel point il le fixait de près. Il baissa son regard vers ses orteils. « On devrait probablement aller s'entraîner à l’intérieur.

-Tu as raison ! Demande à Daichi. »

Kageyama releva les yeux, terrifié. « Um, non, je-

-Oh, attends, pas de soucis, » dit Hinata avant qu’il ne puisse s’embarrasser tout seul. « Je vais le faire, » promit-il, partant en courant avant que Kageyama ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Il prit une autre inspiration chancelante.

Aujourd’hui n’était pas un de ses bons jours.

* * *

 

Hinata tendit ses doigts de pieds sur le canapé pour les enfoncer dans les cuisses de Kageyama. « Ok, ok. Quel est ton… um… » Le visage d’Hinata semblait coincé. Il avait demandé à Kageyama sa couleur, film, livre, musique… _tout_ ce qu’il préférait durant la dernière heure. Il était clairement en train d’être à cours de questions. « ton sport préféré ? »

Kageyama gémit, exaspéré. « Le _volleyball_ , espèce d’idiot.

-Je voulais dire _autre_ que le volleyball ! » Se plaignit Hinata, frappant sa jambe avec ses orteils. Ses pieds étaient si petits. Kageyama pouvait sûrement les envelopper tous les deux dans une main. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment il réussissait à sauter aussi haut et à courir aussi loin avec de tels pieds minuscules.

« Um… Peut-être les plongeons synchronisés ?

-Les _plongeons synchronisés_  ?!

-Je ne sais pas, c’est intéressant ! Je ne sais pas comment les gens font ça ! » Se plaignit Kageyama. Il gratta ses ongles. « Est-ce qu’on peut faire autre chose que parler ? Tu me poses des questions depuis _des siècles_ maintenant, et tu n’aimes aucune de mes réponses.

-On pourrait, » dit aisément Hinata. Il pouvait être si têtu parfois, mais à chaque fois que Kageyama venait chez lui, il s’adaptait toujours. « Ou tu pourrais _me_ poser des questions.

- _Te_ poser des questions ?

-Ouais. » Hinata s’étala un peu plus sur le canapé, frappant de ses pieds en chaussettes les cuisses de Kageyama. « N’y a-t-il rien que tu ne veilles savoir sur moi ? »

Kageyama cligna des yeux. « Tu fais quelle pointure ? » Demanda-t-il sans réfléchir, et puis pressa sa main contre sa bouche. Pourquoi a-t-il ouvert sa bouche ? Tout ce qu’il disait était un désastre.

« Je fais du 37.5 »

Kageyama oublia à quel point sa question était stupide. Sa bouche lui tombait. « Tu fais du _37.5_  ?

-Ouais, je peux même porter des chaussettes pour bébé. » Brusquement, Hinata se redressa. Il attrapa l’une des mains de Kageyama dans deux des siennes et regarda vers lui d’un air désespéré. « Tu ne peux le dire à personne ! » Dit-il frénétiquement, comme s’il regrettait soudainement d’avoir répondu honnêtement. « Tout le monde me taquine déjà parce que je suis aussi petit qu’un enfant de primaire, ils ne peuvent pas savoir que je porte des tailles d’enfant.

-Attends, _des tailles_ d’enfant ? Comme dans plus que juste les chaussures ?

-Eh bien, les pantalons d’ado sont trop longs ! » Dit Hinata en faisant la moue, et Kageyama ne put s’en empêcher. Il éclata de rire. Hinata eut l’air insulté jusqu’à ce que Kageyama réussisse à lui expliquer pourquoi il riait.

« Tu… Tu ne penses pas que Nishinoya… » Il ne put finir, il riait tellement fort, et Hinata s’illumina.

« Oh mon dieu, » dit-il, un sourire se répandant à travers ses traits. « Oh mon dieu, probablement. _Définitivement_ , » pouffa-t-il de rire.

Ils rirent tous les deux pendant un moment, pensant à Nishinoya triant les habits d’enfant pour trouver des t-shirts bêtes à quatre caractères, jusqu’à ce que Kageyama se rende compte qu’Hinata lui tenait toujours la main et que ses pieds étaient toujours sur ses cuisses.

Kageyama se tendit, submergé par le contact. Hinata sembla remarquer son malaise soudain, et son rire s’estompa. « Hey, » dit-il. « Je suis un livre ouvert ! Demanda-moi autre chose, » guida-t-il gentiment avant que Kageyama ne puisse trop douter de lui-même.

Kageyama prit une grande inspiration. « Um… Quelle est ta série préférée ?

-Konosuba. Ok tu sais quoi, » Hinata se releva encore plus. « Tu aimerais peut-être aussi. Si tu regardes au-delà les fesses des filles, c’est vraiment marrant. Tu veux le regarder ? On peut le commencer maintenant, si tu veux. »

Kageyama regarda sa montre. Natsu devrait bientôt rentrer, et elle aimait bien parler à Hinata quand elle rentrait. Il se sentait habituellement hors du coup lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble, mais il passait un si bon moment…

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Pourquoi pas ? »

* * *

 

« Oi, Kageyama, » appela Daichi, lui faisant signe. « Suga, Asahi et moi allons tous au bowling ce soir, et on pensait que cela pourrait être cool que tu viennes avec nous. »

Quelque part derrière lui, Kageyama pouvait entendre Yamaguchi glapir. (Il laissait toujours une oreille traîner sur les conversations des troisièmes années.) Pendant ce temps, Kageyama essayait d’éloigner l’horrible anxiété lui remontant à la gorge à coup de griffures. « Allez au bowling avec les troisièmes années ? » Demanda-t-il, comme s’il n’avait pas bien entendu.

« Ouais, » dit Daichi. « Je sais que le bowling est un peu bidon, mais… on s’amuse. On arrive toujours à faire en sorte qu’Asahi utilise une des boules en plastique très légère qu’ils ont pour les petits enfants, et il se plaint beaucoup… et Suga fait presque que des Strike, et la pizza est très bonne. Tu devrais venir. »

Kageyama mordit se lèvre inférieure. Il serait idiot de dire non. Tous les autres premières années donneraient leur premier né pour être invité avec des camarades plus âgés, mais Kageyama n’était pas enjaillé. Il était _terrifié_.

« Um… je ne sais pas. Ma mère fait des sukiyaki végétariens ce soir, alors- »

Daichi leva une main, le coupant. « Pense-y juste, ok ? Et si tu ne peux vraiment pas venir ce soir, alors vient la semaine prochaine, » dit-il.

Kageyama tirailla fortement le bas de son t-shirt, le tenant sur son torse. « Ok, » acquiesça-t-il, incapable de regarder son capitaine dans les yeux. Daichi tapa alors sur son épaule. « Bien. Maintenant va aider Nishinoya avec le filet de volleyball, il est trop petit pour le mettre tout seul. »

Kageyama acquiesça, et essaya de se mettre dans le bon état d’esprit avant l’entrainement. Son volleyball en souffrait lorsqu’il était stressé, et l’invitation de Daichi pour sûr le faisait paniquer.

Il devra trouver un moyen de décliner celle-ci.

* * *

 

Si Daichi avait été insistent pour que Kageyama vienne avec eux au bowling, Suga était carrément _exigeant_. Il avait même été jusqu’à arracher le téléphone des mains de Kageyama et convaincre sa mère de le laisser sortir avec eux malgré avoir prévenu aussi tard.

Kageyama n’avait pas pu cacher sa grimace lorsque sa mère accepta de le laisser y aller. Il ne pouvait rien imaginer de plus stressant que de passer de temps avec _uniquement_ les troisièmes années. Il était si désespéré de les impressionner qu’il était encore plus difficile de parler.

Heureusement, Daichi, Asahi, et Suga l’avaient principalement laissé tranquille jusqu’à présent. Il avait marché à quelques mètres derrière eux sur le chemin vers le bowling, et il avait gardé sa tête baissée en mettant ses chaussures de bowling. Personne ne s’était moqué de lui lorsqu’il avait bégayé sa pointure à la fille au comptoir.

Il recula lorsque Suga s’adressa enfin à lui. «  _Alors_ , Kageyama, » dit-il, tournant son sourire aveuglant et ses yeux pétillants vers Kageyama. « J’ai l’impression que de tous les premières années, tu es celui que je ne connais le moins. Parle-nous de toi, » l’invita-t-il. Sa voix n’était pas aussi autoritaire que lorsqu’il avait été en train de convaincre Kageyama de venir avec eux. Il semblait beaucoup plus doux.

Mais Kageyama était toujours nerveux.

« Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire, » murmura-t-il en un souffle, abaissant sa tête.

Suga avait l’air prêt à insister, mais heureusement, Daichi intervint avant qu’il ne puisse poser plus de questions. « Hey, Kageyama, tu veux quoi comme nom pour le bowling ? » Demanda-t-il.

Kageyama déglutit et regarda l’écran. Il y avait déjà des surnoms idiots sur les trois premières places : Christ le rédempteur, Cul ferme et Mords-moi.

Kageyama n’avait aucune idée à qui ces noms étaient censés faire référence, mais cela était sûrement évident pour les troisièmes années. Ils se connaissaient tous si bien. Kageyama se tortilla d’inconfort lorsqu’il réalisa à quel point il était hors du coup. Il voulait demander comment ils avaient trouvé leurs noms, mais il ne voulait pas sembler encore plus déconnecté des trois autres.

« Peu importe, » répondit-il.

« J’ai une idée, » dit Suga, émergent de son siège pour taper un nom en anglais pour Kageyama. Il regarda pendant que, lettre par lettre, le surnom ‘Hot to Trot’ apparaissait sur l’écran.

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Daichi.

Suga haussa des épaules. « Je ne sais pas. C’est juste stupide, » dit-il, avant d’appuyer sur entrer pour enregistrer les surnoms. Kageyama sentit son visage commencer à chauffer. Il ne savait pas si cela était censé être une insulte, ou si c’était juste Suga lui donnant un surnom idiot comme tous les autres.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Kageyama souhaitait être meilleur à lire les autres. Si Hinata était là, ce ne serait pas si mal. Il était tellement expressif qu’il était facile pour Kageyama de comprendre comment il se sentait, et d’habitude le regarder aidait Kageyama à comprendre comment il était censé répondre à certaines situations sociales. Mais il était sûrement chez lui maintenant, trop loin pour lui être d’une quelconque aide.

Asahi joua en premier, pendant que Suga essayait d’enfoncer ses doigts à travers la boucle de ceinture de Daichi, et Daichi frappa ses mains pour les repousser. Kageyama portait toujours son uniforme du lycée. C’était juste une autre chose le séparant des trois autres. Il regardait, les doigts s’agitant, alors que Suga et Daichi riaient ensemble.

Daichi était le suivant, et Asahi s’assit à côté de Kageyama. Il semblait juste aussi anxieux que l’était Kageyama. « Alors… tu as déjà joué au bowling ? » Demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Kageyama hocha la tête.

« Ouais ? Souvent ? »

Kageyama jeta son regard vers le bas. « J’ai fêté mon anniversaire au bowling pour mes onze ans. »

Asahi sembla s’illuminer en entendant cela. « Oh, eh bien ça a l’air amusant ! » Dit-il avec encouragement. Il avait l’air de vouloir parler plus de ce sujet, mais Kageyama n’avait pas grand-chose d’autre à dire.

« Pas vraiment. Ma mère l’a organisé, » dit-il.

« Je vois… » Se referma Asahi. Kageyama grimaça lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait rendu les choses gênantes à nouveau. Pourquoi devait-il rendre tout le monde aussi inconfortable ?

« Est-ce qu’on parle de Kageyama ? Je veux parler de Kageyama ! » Dit Suga, ignorant son tour à jouer pour se pencher au-dessus de l’arrivée des boules et joindre la conversation. « Est-ce que tu disais à Asahi toutes sortes d’informations intéressantes à propos de toi ? »

Kageyama grimaça. « Pas vraim-

-Ouais, » répondit Asahi avant qu’il ne puisse finir. «  Il disait que sa mère lui avait organisé une fête au bowling pour son onzième anniversaire.

-Oh, c’est assez cool ! » Dit Suga, aussi encourageant que l’avait été Asahi. Kageyama se tortilla, mal  l’aise. « Que devons-nous savoir d’autre sur toi, Kageyama ?

-Il n’y a _vraiment_ pas grand-chose à dire, » répéta Kageyama en fronçant les sourcils. Suga secoua une main avec désinvolte.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Tu es une personne. Chaque personne est intéressante, » promit-il. Lorsque Kageyama resta silencieux et serra ses lèvres, Suga le pressa un peu. « Toi et Hinata passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. De quoi parlez-vous habituellement ? »

Kageyama rougit vivement. « Um… »

« Kô, c’est à toi de jouer. Cesse de retenir tout le monde, » dit Daichi, enfonçant une boule rose dans la poitrine de Suga. Suga la prit avec un clin d’œil, et Daichi leva les yeux au ciel. « Il ne fait presque _que_ des Strike, » dit-il à Kageyama en tant qu’explication.

Les yeux de Kageyama s’écarquillèrent lorsque Suga fit deux Strike à la suite sans aucun problème. « A toi, Kageyama, » dit Suga, tendant une boule à Kageyama. Il la prit et fronça des sourcils en se rendant compte qu’elle était plus lourde que ce dont il se souvenait.

Deux gouttières plus tard, Daichi mit un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. « Ne t’en fais pas, » dit-il. « Tu es déjà meilleur qu’Asahi lorsqu’il a essayé pour la première fois le bowling. »

Asahi brailla d’indignation. Pendant ce temps, Kageyama essaya d’éviter de rougir.

Heureusement, Suga semblait désireux d’enlever n’importe quel inconfort Kageyama pourrait être en train de ressentir. « Daichi a raison. Asahi avait balancé la boule aussi fort qu’il le pouvait, mais il la laissa partir trop tard, et il finit par envoyer la boule en l’air. Elle a presque atterrit sur son pied !

-Ça ne s’est pas passé ainsi ! » Soutenu Asahi.

« Oh mon dieu, tu te souviens du bruit que ça a fait ? » Dit Daichi, ignorant complètement Asahi.

Suga ricana. « Kageyama, c’était le bruit le plus fort que je n’avais jamais entendu de ma vie. Je pensais vraiment que ça avait fissuré le plancher, » dit-il. Asahi, en attendant, avait l’air _pire_ qu’insulté.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Kageyama, et avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher, il commença à rire. Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains, embarrassé par la façon dont ses yeux déjà petits se plissaient quand il riait et dont sa bouche s’ouvrait trop largement.

Cependant, cela sembla briser un peu de tension entre eux, surtout lorsque Suga et Daichi commencèrent à rire avec lui.

« Vous êtes des personnes méchantes, » gémit Asahi, mais cela ne fit uniquement rire Kageyama, Suga et Daichi plus fort.

Le reste de la soirée était surprenamment ok.  Parler à Suga, Daichi et Asahi était presque aussi facile que de parler à Hinata. Bien sûr, Kageyama autocritiquait toujours chacune de ses décisions, et continuait à cacher son visage à chaque fois qu’il ne pouvait pas garder une expression neutre, mais c’était gérable. Pour la première fois, Kageyama sentait que peut-être il pouvait faire tout ce truc de ‘se faire des amis’, même si c’était un peu gênant au début.

* * *

 

Kageyama arpentait à l’extérieur de sa salle de classe, incertain d’où se mettre. Tous les autres mangeaient à l’intérieur. Il pouvait entendre tout le monde parler joyeusement ensemble pendant leur pause, et après avoir passé un aussi bon moment au bowling avec les troisièmes années, Kageyama voulait aussi cela.

Il voulait manger son repas de midi avec d’autres gens. Sourire et rire avaient été amusants. Ce n’était pas facile, mais ça valait le coup, s’il pouvait juste trouver le courage de retourner à son bureau pour manger.

« Kageyama ? »

Kageyama se figea devant la porte de sa classe.

Il se tourna pour voir Hinata se tenant à l’embrasure de la porte, le fixant. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais à piétiner ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

Kageyama commença immédiatement à tirer sur les bords de ses manches. « Um… » Il n’avait pas de réponse.

« Arrête donc d’être bizarre, et rentre pour manger, » réclama-t-il.

Kageyama acquiesça vivement, se ruant dans la salle. Il n’avait pas su comment déjeuner avec tous les autres sans invitation. Maintenant qu’il en avait une, il n’allait pas la laisser passer.

Hinata n’attendit pas qu’il suive. A la place il s’assit sur son bureau, et fit signe à Kageyama de prendre place sur sa chaise. Kageyama la prit avant qu’Hinata ne puisse retirer son invitation.

« Tu veux échanger ton hamburger contre mon katsu au poulet ? » Demanda Hinata.

Kageyama fit signe que oui et observa Hinata utiliser ses baguettes pour échanger leurs protéines, retenu par ses doigts agiles et son tout petit nez. Il continua de fixer Hinata alors qu’il prit un morceau de l’hamburger de Kageyama directement de sa boite de bento.

« Tu es beaucoup plus bizarre que d’habitude, Kageyama, » se plaint Hinata. « Arrête donc de me fixer. »

Kageyama sentit ses joues rougirent. Il détestait rendre les gens gênés, surtout lorsqu’il était au courant. Il _savait_ qu’il ne fallait pas fixer ouvertement les gens, et il l’a tout de même fait. « Désolé, » s’excusa-t-il d’une voix tendue.

« Ne le soit pas, » dit Hinata mine de rien, comme si Kageyama n’était pas un raté absolu et n’avait pas à se sentir comme de la crasse du bas de la chaussure de quelqu’un d’autre. « Relax-toi simplement, et mange ton repas de midi. »

Et puis, sans aucun avertissement, Hinata attrapa l’un de ses morceaux de pommes coupés en forme de lapin avec ses baguettes et _le lui donna à manger_.

Kageyama se sentit si incroyablement mal à l’aise lorsqu’Hinata poussa le morceau de pomme dans sa bouche. Il ne put même pas _mâcher_ normalement. Hinata sembla s’apercevoir à quel point il se sentait inconfortable, et l’éclaira de l’un de ses sourires lumineux. « Kageyama, c’est juste une pomme, » le taquina-t-il. « Là, prends-en une autre. »

Cette fois, il le tendit vers Kageyama, et Kageyama le lui prit avec des doigts raides. « Merci, » dit-il.

Le sourire d’Hinata changea, mais il ne semblait pas moins heureux, juste… un autre type d’heureux. Kageyama ne savait pas quoi faire de cela. La voix d’Hinata était tendre lorsqu’il parla. « Pas de problème. »

* * *

 

« Ok, ok, vous ne pouvez pas lui dire que je vous ai dit ça, » dit Yamaguchi, abaissant sa voix, et Hinata se rapprocha. Kageyama le regarda du coin de l’œil et se rapprocha également, imitant la position d’Hinata.

Yamaguchi avait été en train de leur raconter à tous les deux toutes sortes de choses sur Tsukishima, et Hinata avait difficilement arrêté de ricaner depuis que la conversation avait commencé. Kageyama avait suivi son exemple du mieux qu’il le pouvait, souriant lorsqu’il riait et écoutant lorsqu’Hinata le faisait. Jusqu’à présent, cela semblait fonctionner.

« Mais d’accord, alors il y a environ trois ans, notre collège avait organisé une fête costumée. Et Tsukki voulait _tellement_ que je porte ce costume de stégosaure pour deux personnes qu’il proposa d’être la partie arrière _juste_ pour que je le porte avec lui. »

Hinata éclata de rire, et Kageyama sourit au bruit. Il réussit à sortir un rire de lui-même lorsque Tsukishima regarda vers eux depuis le côté opposé de gymnase et que Yamaguchi commença à faire taire Hinata frénétiquement.

« Arrête de rire, il va demander ce qui est aussi drôle ! » Cria en chuchotant Yamaguchi, pressant une main sur la bouche d’Hinata.

Les yeux d’Hinata étaient larmoyants tellement il riait fort. Il avait tellement perdu l’équilibre qu’il finit par tomber sur son dos. Le sourire de Kageyama grandit lorsqu’Hinata se regroupa au sol, riant par le nez.

Kageyama leva les yeux au ciel affectueusement. « Idiot, tais-toi avant que Tsukishima ne commence à poser des questions, » réclama-t-il, mais il avança une main pour aider Hinata à se relever.

Hinata attrapa ses doigts, et d’une façon ou d’une autre –malgré le fait qu’il soit aussi léger qu’une plume- il finit par tirer Kageyama au sol avec lui. Kageyama grogna lorsque ses genoux frappèrent le sol, mais avant qu’il ne puisse commencer à lui crier dessus, Hinata essaya de parler à travers son rire. « Il- il serait les _fesses_.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ? » Demanda Tsukishima, arrivant vers les autres premières années. Yamaguchi grimaça, et Hinata ne rit que plus fort.

Kageyama se gratta la nuque, penaud. « Tu ne veux probablement pas savoir. »

* * *

 

« Tobio, regarde ce que je t’ai fait ! » Dit Natsu, grimpant sur ses cuisses sans avertir et en lui mettant un bout de papier au visage. Kageyama s’étouffa sur les paillettes.

« Natsu ! Sois respectueuse ! » Réprimanda Hinata.

« Ce n’est pas juste que tu puisses l’appeler Tobio et pas moi, » dit Natsu, tirant la langue. Hinata devint tout rose, mais avant que Kageyama ne puisse poser de questions, Natsu s’était retournée vers lui. « Tu aimes bien ? C’est toi et nii-chan ! » S’exclama-t-elle.

Kageyama prit le bout de papier pour qu’il puisse mieux le regarder. Il y avait un filet dessiné grossièrement, une balle de volleyball très pailletée (ou peut-être le soleil ?), et deux petits personnages. L’un était très grand et l’autre très petit.

C’était parfait. Kageyama allait le mettre dans sa chambre lorsqu’il rentrerait chez lui. « C’est super, » dit Kageyama de sa voix typiquement monotone.

Natsu fronça des sourcils. « Dit le comme si tu _le pensais_ , » exigea-t-elle.

Hinata sortit un gémissement. « Oh mon dieu, Natsu, je t’aime, mais tu es trop embarrassante aujourd’hui. Va dans ta chambre » dit Hinata, la ramassant sous les aisselles et la retournant pour qu’elle soit face à la porte du salon. Elle fit la moue mais partit en courant.

Les mains de Kageyama se resserrèrent autour du dessin. « Elle a fait ça pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il. Hinata inclina sa tête vers lui comme toujours lorsque Kageyama agissait bizarrement.

« Eh bien, ouais, elle t’aime bien. Tu es ici, à peu près… tout le temps, et je parle beaucoup de toi, alors… » Hinata haussa des épaules. « Ce n’est pas grand-chose. »

Mais c’ _était_ beaucoup de chose. C’était vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ , beaucoup de chose. _Personne_ n’aimait Kageyama, encore moins les jeunes filles. Normalement, elles s’enfuyaient en criant. Hinata n’hésitait jamais à lui dire à quel point il était effrayant lorsqu’il jetait un regard noir, et il avait raison. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour que Natsu l’aime bien.

« Elle m’aime bien, » répéta Kageyama, incrédule.

Hinata fronça des sourcils. « Eh bien, évidemment, » dit-il. Si Kageyama était meilleur à lire les gens, il dirait qu’Hinata avait l’air… triste. Mais cela n’avait aucun sens. « Tu es _appréciable_ , Kageyama. C’est donc naturel que Natsu t’aime bien aussi.

-Ok, » acquiesça-t-il, parce que cela semblait être la chose à faire, pas parce qu’il était réellement d’accord.

Il fut récompensé de ses efforts lorsqu’Hinata sembla se relaxer contre les coussins du canapé. Kageyama avait passé presque tout son temps libre sur le canapé d’Hinata, dernièrement. Peut-être était-ce l’effet de simple exposition qui a fait que Natsu l’aime bien. Il ne pouvait penser à une meilleure explication.

« Hey, je demande toujours à Natsu, mais je ne te demande jamais à toi, » dit Hinata, changeant de sujet. « Comment était _ta_ journée à l’école ? »

Kageyama tira ses manches un peu plus bas sur ses mains. « Um… bien, » répondit-il. « Je n’ai pas été appelé en cours. Alors c’était bien. »

Hinata sourit. « Ouais c’est bien ! Tu détestes être appelé. »

Kageyama acquiesça, mais ne dit rien. Tout du moins pas avant qu’Hinata ne le fixe si longtemps, qu’il était presque obligé de parler à nouveau. « Je n’aime pas vraiment… avoir à parler, je suppose. Alors ne pas parler est…

-Bien ? » Compléta Hinata.

Les épaules de Kageyama se contractèrent. « Ouais. »

Hinata tendit ses mains pour prendre l’une de Kageyama dans les siennes. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il l’avait tenu ainsi. Cela semblait important, mais Kageyama ne comprenait pas vraiment les implications que ça avait. « Tu sais, tu n’as aucune raison d’être nerveux, » promit Hinata. « Tu ne t’embarrasseras pas, je te le promets. »

Kageyama retira sa main comme s’il avait été brûlé. « Tu ne le sais pas, » dit-il. Rien que le fait de parler le rendait nerveux. C’était mieux d’être silencieux ; comme ça les gens avaient moins de raisons de se moquer de lui dans son dos.

« Mais je le sais, » répliqua Hinata. « Tu es drôle et cool… Et tu es _incroyable_ au volleyball. Et tu es incroyable en général. Les gens le verraient si tu leur donnais l’occasion.

-… Hinata, je pense que je veux rentrer.

-Tobio-

-Je vais juste appeler ma mère pour qu’elle me chercher, ok ? »

Hinata fronça des sourcils, mais céda. « Ok, » acquiesça-t-il, permettant à Kageyama de sortir son téléphone et d’appeler le numéro de sa mère.

Kageyama était agité pendant qu’il attendait qu’on le cherche. Il tomba presque de soulagement lorsqu’il vit la voiture de sa mère arriver de la colline. « Il y a ma mère, » dit-il, allant vers la poignée de porte, mais Hinata attrapa son poignet avant qu’il ne puisse aller nulle part.

« Attends juste une seconde.

-Quo- » Mais les mots de Kageyama moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres d’Hinata sur sa joue. Lorsqu’Hinata se retira, son expression était figée en quelque chose de farouchement déterminé. Les genoux de Kageyama se cognèrent entre eux.

« Les gens seraient _chanceux_ de t’entendre parler, Kageyama. Tu es incroyable. »

Kageyama haleta. Il mordit durement sa lèvre inférieure, sentant des larmes naître dans ses yeux. « Je veux rentrer à la _maison_ , » dit-il, submergé.

Hinata hocha la tête et passa à Kageyama son sac. « Tu peux aller à la maison, » promit-il. « Ta mère est dehors. »

Kageyama réussit à sortir un hochement de tête. Il tenait son sac près de son torse, et Hinata le guida dehors avec l’une de ses minuscules mains dans son dos. Tardivement, Kageyama se rendit compte qu’il devrait probablement répondre au baiser d’Hinata de façon plus approprié, mais franchement, Kageyama était confus par les interactions sociales normales.  C’était simplement trop.

Il n’était rien d’autre que paralysé lorsqu’il grimpa sur le siège passager de la voiture de sa mère. « Et comment était ta journée, mon chéri ? Tu t’es bien amusé avec ton ami ? » Demanda-t-elle, baissant la radio pour entendre sa réponse.

Kageyama avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il. Et il n’en avait honnêtement aucune idée.

* * *

 

« Mais tu as _promis_ de venir aujourd’hui, » se lamenta Hinata. Sa voix était beaucoup trop forte au goût de Kageyama. Elle remplissait le vestiaire, et Kageyama savait que ses coéquipiers étaient en train de les fixer. Hinata commandait trop d’attention pour pouvoir regarder ailleurs.

« Je n’ai pas _promis_ , j’ai dit peut-être. Et maintenant je dis non, » dit Kageyama, fouillant dans son sac de sport absolument inutilement. Il était juste plus facile de rester replié sur son sac plutôt que de se redresser et faire face à Hinata et le reste de l’équipe. Il souhaitait pouvoir fourrer sa tête entière dans son sac et se cacher de tous les autres.

« Mais tu as _promis_  !

- _Shhhh_ , tu es en train de _hurler_ , » siffla Kageyama. « Tout le monde peut t’entendre.

-Qui s’en _soucie_  ? » Cria Hinata, mais il baissa d’un ton de toute façon. Il se baissa et attrapa une épaule de Kageyama. Il se pencha si proche, son nez frôla presque la tempe de Kageyama. « On a passé du temps ensemble depuis des semaines. On parle de _vraies_ choses. Je pensais… J’aurais pensé que tu serais assez à l’aise de venir chez moi maintenant.

-Oh mon dieu. Hinata, tais- _toi_ , » réclama Kageyama, le bout de ses oreilles devenant rose. Il savait qu’Hinata avait essayé de chuchoter, mais il n’avait pas une voix d’intérieur.

« Kageyama-

- _Non_ , » dit Kageyama, fermant son sac et partant en courant du vestiaire avant qu’Hinata ne puisse dire autre chose. Normalement ça ne dérangeait pas Hinata lorsqu’il annulait leurs plans. Pourquoi devait-il soudainement commencer à s’en soucier maintenant ? Devant _tout le monde_  ?

Même lorsqu’Hinata n’essaya pas de le poursuivre, Kageyama couru tout le chemin jusqu’à chez lui.

* * *

 

Kageyama se regarda dans le miroir et toucha du doigt ses traits. Il était tellement gêné de la façon dont il marchait au lycée dernièrement. Comme s’il ne savait pas qu’il était laid.

C’était pour ça qu’il n’avait pas voulu aller chez Hinata aujourd’hui. Il ne voulait pas qu’Hinata pense qu’il était confiant avec son apparence, lorsqu’il n’avait aucune raison de l’être. Aussi embarrassant qu’il était d’être laid, il était encore pire d’être laid et que d’autres personnes pensent que tu ne le sais pas.

Par ailleurs.

Les personnes laides ne méritaient pas d’être embrassées par Hinata Shouyou.

Il saisit l’évier de la salle de bain, se sentant malade, essayant de trouver une raison pour laquelle Hinata avait eu l’air si contrarié lorsque Kageyama lui avait dit qu’ils ne pouvaient pas sortir.

Il ne pouvait pas en trouver une seule.

Lui et Hinata avaient maitrisé chaque courte qu’ils avaient essayé d’apprendre. Même lorsqu’ils ne s’entendaient pas, ils étaient en accord sur le terrain. Ils se connaissaient mutuellement assez bien, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’Hinata semblait toujours s’intéresser à lui ? Pourquoi lui donnait-il des morceaux de pommes à manger et riait avec lui du costume de dinosaure de Tsukishima ? Pourquoi _l_ ’avait-il _embrassé_  ?

Franchement, Kageyama n’avait aucune qualité compensatoire qui pourrait d’une quelconque façon amener Hinata à l’embrasser. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à être invité chez Hinata et pourquoi Hinata continuait à être aussi gentil avec lui. Il n’en valait pas la peine.

Kageyama sentit son visage s’écrouler en un sanglot avant qu’il n’intègre ce qu’il voyait sur le miroir. Il était tellement laid. Il était tellement affreux. Il se détestait _tellement_.

Kageyama resta enfermé dans sa salle de bain jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sûr que ses parents soient allés dormir. Il ne voulait pas être vu. Lorsqu’il fut absolument positif qu’il ne croiserait personne dans le couloir, il se glissa dans sa chambre avec des larmes striant ses joues.

* * *

 

Hinata se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de celui de Kageyama. « Hey, je t’ai acheté une offre de paix, » dit-il. Il envoya une brique de lait à Kageyama.

Kageyama réussit à l’attraper de justesse. « Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te dois des excuses, » dit Hinata, se penchant en arrière pour regarder le ciel. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le toit. Comment Hinata l’avait trouvé là-haut, Kageyama n’en avait aucune idée, mais il était agréable d’avoir de la compagnie. « Je n’aurais pas dû m’énerver lorsque tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas venir chez moi. C’est bon si tu te sens stressé de, disons, sortir. Je sais que tu… Eh bien, tu sais.

-Que je quoi ? » Demanda Kageyama.

Hinata se releva sur ses coudes pour le regarder. Il y avait une légère brise ébouriffant ses cheveux, et ses yeux étaient larges et brillants. « Que tu es anxieux par rapport à ce genre de chose, » dit-il.

Kageyama sentit son cœur tomber dans son ventre. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient évidents. Il était assez sûr que n’importe qui avec des yeux pouvait voir à quel point il était paniqué lorsqu’il parlait à d’autres personnes, mais l’admettre était complètement une autre chose. Il avait envie de vomir.

« Kageyama, » dit Hinata, obtenant son attention. « Tu es en train de paniquer.

-Je ne le suis pas !

-Tu l’es, » dit Hinata, s’asseyant. Il attrapa la main de Kageyama à nouveau. Pourquoi ne cessait-il de faire ça ? « Mais ne le sois pas, tu sais ? Parce que… c’est cool que tu sois nerveux de parler aux gens ou quoi que ce soit. Je t’aime toujours aussi bien. »

Kageyama retenu sa respiration pendant une seconde. « Oh. » Il gratta sa nuque de sa main libre pendant qu’Hinata le fixait avec attente. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait. « Merci, je suppose. »

Hinata eut l’air déçu. « Merci ? C’est _tout_  ?

-Je suppose, » répéta Kageyama.

Les grands yeux d’Hinata parvenaient d’une quelconque façon à paraitre encore plus grands lorsqu’ils étaient remplis de larmes. Le rythme cardiaque de Kageyama accéléra. Il s’était planté. Il s’était _planté_. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait mal fait ? « Laisse juste _tomber_ , Kageyama, » dit Hinata, reniflant. Il se leva et s’enfuit, et Kageyama avait l’impression que quelqu’un l’avait frappé à la poitrine.

Que venait-il de se _passer ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA : Hinata n'arrête pas d'essayer de faire comprendre ses sentiments, mais il pourrait l'épeler en noir et blanc et Kageyama ne comprendrait toujours pas, pour être honnête. Que dieu le bénisse.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier chapitre, fini à temps pour Kagehina day!  
> Bonne lecture :)

****Kageyama était assis sur la ligne de touche, ses doigts s’agitant.

Sur le terrain, les bras d’Hinata s’étendaient comme des ailes derrière lui, ses genoux enroulés comme un ressort. Kageyama grimaça lorsqu’Hinata sauta pour frapper la passe de Suga à la place de la sienne. Kageyama était censé être celui faisant la passe à Hinata ; il était censé être celui sur le terrain.

Mais il était en train de paniquer.

« Relax-toi, Kageyama, » conseilla coach Ukai. Kageyama acquiesça, mais ses mains refusaient d’arrêter de trembler. Ses yeux restaient bloqués sur le ballon. Soit Nekoma jouait mieux que d’habitude aujourd’hui, ou alors Karasuno jouait moins bien. C’était probablement un mélange des deux.

Nekoma s’était amélioré autant que Karasuno l’avait fait au cours de ces deux derniers mois, et pendant que Karasuno était parfois meilleur grâce à leur courte insolite, ils n’avaient pas pu l’exécuter depuis un bout de temps.

En fait, Hinata ne l’avait à peine regardé depuis que Kageyama l’avait fait s’enfuir en pleurant, et lorsqu’il le faisait, c’était toujours d’un regard vide. Kageyama ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. D’habitude, Hinata était tellement expressif. Kageyama avait du mal à lire les autres, mais normalement, Hinata était clairement plus facile à comprendre que n’importe qui d’autre dans l’équipe. Même lorsque Kageyama ne pouvait pas lire sur son visage, Hinata _disait_ typiquement comment il se sentait quelques secondes plus tard. Il était tellement bavard ; Kageyama n’avait jamais à attendre longtemps.

Mais maintenant Hinata était silencieux. Silencieux et sans expression.

« Belle réception !

-Asahi !

-Ce n’est pas grave ! »

Les doigts tremblants de Kageyama se fermèrent en un poing le long de son corps. Il voulait jouer avec le reste de l’équipe, mais lorsqu’Hinata marquait un point et ne se tournait pas immédiatement pour frapper les mains de Kageyama, ses mains commençaient à trembler. Ukai l’avait fait sortir avant qu’il ne puisse rater plus de passe.

Le jeu finit si rapidement que ça en était embarrassant. Nekoma gagna 2 : 0, et leur capitaine –Kuroo- entoura immédiatement Daichi de son bras, se vantant fortement. Le nez de Kageyama se plissa.

Il était trop sur les nerfs pour se lever. Ses genoux étaient faibles, et son torse était serré, comme si son cœur était un ballon gonflé sur le point d’éclater. Il aurait dû être là pour soutenir son équipe, mais à la place il était coincé sur le banc.

Kageyama regarda Hinata frapper le sol : ses épaules s’affaissèrent. Il se sentait probablement aussi coupable d’avoir perdu que Kageyama. Même si c’était un match d’entrainement, la pression de gagner était énorme, surtout pour un première année titulaire. Pour une fois, Kageyama comprenait comment Hinata se sentait.

Quelque chose en lui lui disait qu’il devrait se lever, ignorer son anxiété, et aller le réconforter. Et honnêtement, Kageyama l’aurait peut-être fait.

Mais Kenma arriva avant.

Kageyama ferma violemment ses yeux pour qu’il n’ait pas à voir Kenma remonter le moral d’Hinata. Le dos d’Hinata s’était redressé juste parce que Kenma avait marché vers lui. Cela laissait à Kageyama le sentiment d’être _affreux_.

Il enfonça son visage dans ses mains, sentant son anxiété grimper. Il était sur le point de partir vers les toilettes, lorsqu’il sentit une main sur son épaule. « Hey, Kageyama, tu vas bien ? »

Kageyama releva la tête et vit Suga se tenant devant lui. Il essaya de respirer, mais ses poumons semblaient superficiels. « Pp, » essaya Kageyama, et rougit d’un rouge betterave lorsqu’il se loupa. « Pas vraiment. »

Suga s’assit à côté de Kageyama sur le banc. L’équipe bourdonnait autour d’eux en parlant avec les joueurs de Nekoma et rassemblant leurs affaires pour rentrer, mais Suga ne bougea pas sa main de l’épaule de Kageyama. « Tu passes des moments difficiles dernièrement, huh ? Toi et Hinata n’êtes pas en symbiose. »

Kageyama se tourna et se mordit le poing. Ses joues brûlaient.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Suga, mais heureusement, Suga n’avait pas l’air d’avoir besoin d’explications. Sa main quitta l’épaule de Kageyama pour aller frotter son dos. « Tu as besoin d’aide ? Parce que si vous êtes en conflit, Daichi et moi pouvons nous en mêler. C’est ce à quoi les capitaines servent : résoudre les problèmes de l’équipe, » dit-il avec un sourire amical.

Kageyama se tortilla. « On n’est pas en… conflit, » dit-il. Il regarda Suga, sa ratatinant sous le regard de l’autre. Si cela avait été n’importe qui d’autre, Kageyama n’aurait probablement rien dit d’autre. Il était juste _si nerveux_. Mais Suga s’était prouvé être digne de confiance, même s’il essayait de lui faire faire des choses comme aller au bowling ou participer aux activités de l’équipe. Kageyama tordit ses mains entre elles. « On ne s’est pas crié dessus ou quoi que ce soit. J’ai juste tout gâché d’une façon ou d’une autre, mais je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait ? Je sais juste que je- » Kageyama tira sur le bas de son t-shirt. « Je l’ai fait pleurer. »

Suga cligna des yeux. « Ok, » dit-il lentement. « Eh bien… Je veux dire, as-tu essayé de t’excuser ? Ou de lui en parler ? »

Kageyama émit un bruit de nervosité du fond de sa gorge. Il le regretta une seconde plus tard. Il était tellement _gênant_. Il savait que cela rendait les gens autour de lui mal à l’aise, mais Suga ne semblait pas repoussé. Il attendait juste une réponse. « Comment suis-je censé m’excuser si je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait de mal ? » Demanda Kageyama.

« Tu as juste à expliquer ça, » dit Suga. « Par exemple… Dis-lui que tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait de mal, mais que tu tiens à lui et que tu ne ferais rien pour le blesser volontairement. » Lorsque Kageyama ne dit rien, Suga tourna soudainement sa tête vers lui. « Parce que c’est ce que tu ressens, n’est-ce pas ? »

Kageyama hocha frénétiquement la tête. « Je ne le blesserais pas volontairement, » promit-il. Il tira sur ses doigts. « C’est juste que… je ne pense pas… je veux dire… tu as dit ce qu’il fallait dire, mais je ne sais toujours pas. Quoi dire. Comme… toujours, mais particulièrement avec Hinata.

-Je veux dire… à part dire que tu es désolé et que tu ne voulais pas le contrarier, dis-lui peut-être ce que tu aimes chez lui ou ce qu’il représente pour toi. Je pense qu’un peu d’honnêteté contribue beaucoup lorsque l’on veut s’excuser, » dit Suga.

Kageyama frotta son nez. « Ok.

-Ok ? » Demanda vivement Suga, se redressant.

« Ouais, je vais le faire, » promit Kageyama. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Hinata à travers le gymnase. Il parlait toujours avec Kenma. Il était appuyé contre l’autre garçon, enlaçant son bras pendant que Kenma faisait de son mieux pour avoir l’air apathique.

Kageyama écrasa son nez. Il s’excuserait, il avait juste besoin de trouver le courage avant.

* * *

Le lendemain, l’entrainement finit un peu plus tôt que d’habitude. Suga mit un coup d’épaules à Kageyama. « Va lui parler, » dit-il en un souffle, désignant Hinata de la tête.

Kageyama déglutit. Rien que l’idée de parler à Hinata le faisait hyper-ventiler, mais Kageyama ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter une autre nuit sans sommeil à agoniser de ses erreurs et à penser à comment les réparer. Il devrait se réconcilier avec Hinata, ou il allait devenir fou.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma ses mains en poings le long de son corps. Il pouvait le faire. Il avait pris des notes sur tout ce qu’il voulait dire ; il s’était entraîné devant le miroir. Même s’il bégayait à un moment, il était sûr qu’Hinata comprendrait tout de même. Il savait toujours ce que Kageyama voulait dire.

« Hey, abruti ! » Cria Kageyama. Hinata sauta et se tourna brusquement pour lui faire face. Il avait l’air terrifié, et Kageyama jura intérieurement. Il jeta un regard noir au sol, regrettant d’avoir commencé à parler. « J’ai besoin de te parler, » marmonna-t-il.

Hinata ne dit rien pendant un moment. Kageyama releva les yeux vers lui. Il s’attendait à ce qu’Hinata le regarde avec la même expression vide qu’il avait l’habitude de le voir porter, mais à la place sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux sérieux.

« Ok, » acquiesça-t-il.

Kageyama laissa partir un souffle qu’il n’avait pas remarqué avoir retenu. « Bien. Peut-être dehors ? » Demanda-t-il, se tortillant. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu’un d’autre entende leur conversation. Cela allait déjà être embarrassant, il ne voulait pas que toute l’équipe entende par hasard.

« Ok, » dit brièvement Hinata, en y allant. Kageyama se traîna derrière lui, impuissant, s’asseyant à côté d’Hinata sur la pelouse de l’autre côté du gymnase. Hinata arracha un pissenlit et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Kageyama le regarda sans rien dire, l’anxiété le laissant immobile. « Alors… » dit Hinata. « De quoi, hum… De quoi voulais-tu parler ? »

Kageyama revînt à la vie en toussant, comme un moteur de voiture cassé. « Oh, c’est vrai, » dit-il. « Um… Eh bien, je discutais avec Suga du fait que… que peut-être tu étais en colère conte moi, et-

-Je ne suis pas en _colère_ contre toi, » interrompit Hinata, son petit nez se froissant adorablement.

Kageyama avait l’impression que quelqu’un l’avait frappé à la poitrine. Il _détestait_ être corrigé. Cela le rendait si nerveux. « Ok, » répondit-il, s’arrêtant un moment. « Je veux dire… Ok, mais je t’ai fait pleurer. Et ce n’est pas bien, je le sais, mais je ne sais pas comment est-ce que je t’ai fait pleurer ? Et alors je disais tout ça à Suga, et il a dit que je devrais m’excuser, même si je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait de mal- »

Hinata cligna des yeux.

Kageyama commença à arracher des poignets d’herbes, ses yeux ne quittant pas Hinata. « Alors… alors… alors, je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûr pourquoi tu étais triste l’autre jour, et je sais qu’avant que tu ne viennes dire pardon je n’étais pas… au mieux. Comme, par exemple, je t’évitais un peu, et je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour te faire confiance.

Mais Hinata… Je ne voudrais jamais faire quoi que ce soit pour te blesser. Je sais que je crie beaucoup, et que je suis bon à pointer les erreurs et mauvais à encourager, mais de tout le monde que je connaisse, tu es… Eh bien, je veux dire, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne voudrais rien faire qui puisse ruiner ça. »

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Hinata, et le vit sourire tristement. « Meilleur ami, huh ? » Demanda-t-il, et Kageyama acquiesça vivement.

« Bien sûr. » Kageyama se souvînt de ce que Suga avait dit : _dis-lui ce que tu aimes chez lui_. « Tu es drôle, tu es doué au volleyball, tu es entrain au travail, tu es la seule personne pouvant t’entraîner aussi longtemps que moi. Tu es vraiment gentil, et tu ne me fais pas me sentir stressé lorsque je suis chez toi, et tu ne me fais pas me sentir laid, et j _’aime bien_ discuter avec toi, même si c’est vraiment dur. En plus, on est des coéquipiers, et on est _bon_ ensemble. On est… on est…

-Invincible ? » Demande Hinata. Son sourire triste avait disparu. A la place, il regardait Kageyama avec une lueur dans les yeux. La poitrine de Kageyama semblait gonfler, mais pour une fois il ne se sentait pas anxieux. Quelque chose d’autre était en train de s’épanouir derrière ses poumons et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Même si Kageyama ne pouvait dire quelle émotion c’était, il savait qu’il aimait cette sensation.

« Ouais, invincible, » répondit-il. Kageyama attrapa timidement l’une des mains d’Hinata. Il lui donna une pression rapide avant de la lâcher. « Je suis désolé pour ce que j’ai fait qui t’a rendu aussi triste. »

Le regard d’Hinata était inébranlable. Il regardait Kageyama avec attention, et Kageyama tourna la tête pour qu’Hinata ne puisse pas voir son visage. Finalement, Hinata entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble à nouveau. « Ok. Je te pardonne, » dit-il.

Kageyama releva la tête vivement. Un sourire plein d’espoir se répandit sur son visage avant qu’il ne puisse l’arrêter. « Vraiment ? C’était aussi facile ? » Demanda-t-il. Hinata hocha la tête, mais le sourire de Kageyama vacilla. « Attends… Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait, de toute façon ? Qu’est-ce qui t’as mis aussi en colère ? »

Hinata ricana. « Ce n’est pas important, » répliqua-t-il. « Je suis juste heureux que tu te sois excusé. »

Kageyama fronça des sourcils. « Mais-

-On fait la course jusqu’au vestiaire ? Je veux rentrer pour pouvoir faire une surprise à Natsu en la cherchant à l’école, » interrompit Hinata. Kageyama se jeta sur ses pieds. Il n’avait jamais pu résister à une compétition.

« C’est parti. »

* * *

 

Une autre passe s’envola, une autre attaque marqua un point. Un autre high-five. La sueur goutta dans les yeux de Kageyama et il releva le col de son t-shirt pour dégager sa vue.

Aussi fatigué qu’il était, il était heureux de s’entraîner avec Hinata à nouveau. La répétition était bien : réconfortante. Il n’y avait rien ne pouvant rendre Kageyama anxieux, pas quand ils faisaient la même chose tous les jours et partaient avec des sourires sur leurs visages.

« Hey, Kageyama, tu veux venir chez moi après ça ? » Demanda Hinata, au moment où Yamaguchi envoya un ballon à Kageyama. Kageyama perdit sa concentration, et lança sa passe deux mètres de trop sur la gauche.

« Oui, » répondit-il. «  _Oui_. »

Les choses avaient été simple avec Hinata dernièrement, mais Kageyama ne savait pas où ils en étaient. Il avait espéré recevoir une invitation pour aller à la maison d’Hinata depuis quelques semaines maintenant, et maintenant qu’il en avait une, il n’allait pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts.

Hinata sourit à moitié d’amusement. « Oi, détends-toi. J’ai juste pensé que tu voudrais peut-être jouer à Portal ou à autre chose, » dit-il, alors que Yamaguchi ricanait derrière ses mains. Pour une fois, Kageyama était trop enthousiaste pour être embarrassé.

« Ok, pourquoi pas ! » Acquiesça-t-il. Peut-être était-il trop transparent, mais il ne voulait pas qu’Hinata retire son invitation. Cela lui manquait d’avoir ces moments silencieux avec Hinata ; cela lui manquait de s’allonger sur son lit et de parler et de s’asseoir sur son canapé. C’était un pas dans la bonne direction pour être à nouveau amis. Kageyama en était sûr.

* * *

 

« Hey Kageyama, donne-moi un peu de tes amandes, » dit Hinata, et Kageyama eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu’un corps chaud tomba contre son dos. Les bras médiocres d’Hinata encerclèrent ses épaules, attrapant ses amandes, et Kageyama le laissa faire. Il était plus préoccupé par la sensation du menton d’Hinata contre le creux de son cou et la façon dont ses cheveux rebelles chatouillaient son oreille.

Daichi leur jeta un coup d’œil. Il était assis à côté de Kageyama au bord du trottoir, le reste de l’équipe dispersé sur le trottoir derrière eux alors qu’ils mangeaient une collation acheté à la boutique d’Ukai. Ils avaient été en train de parler des points faibles de l’équipe avant qu’Hinata n’interrompe.

Daichi grogna d’approbation. « Vous deux semblez proches à nouveau, » dit-il.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Kageyama, son cœur s’accélérant alors qu’Hinata se pencha un peu plus sur lui pour pouvoir regarder Daichi. Hinata avait une vision douteuse de l’espace personnel, et Kageyama en était toujours un peu submergé lorsqu’il le touchait comme ça.

« Juste que vous êtes… » Daichi les désigna tous les deux, et la pression d’Hinata sur Kageyama changea. Il s’étouffa presque lorsqu’Hinata s’agrippa à lui, ses bras le serrant à mort. « C’est comme si vous avez retrouvé votre rythme. »

Kageyama approuva. Il ressentait la même chose.

Daichi se tourna pour discuter avec Asahi. Pendant ce temps, Hinata semblait perturbé. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kageyama, ses jambes entourant la taille de Kageyama. Kageyama tapota sa tête en ce qu’il espérait être réconfortant. « Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hinata émit un bruit que Kageyama assuma être un oui. Il agita son sachet d’amandes et les leva vers Hinata. « Tu veux le reste de celles-ci ? » Offrit-il.

Hinata ouvrit sa main, et Kageyama versa le reste du sachet dans sa main. Hinata les mangea une par une –beaucoup plus lentement que Kageyama ne l’avait jamais vu manger quelque chose- et n’offrit pas beaucoup de conversation. D’habitude Kageyama ne savait pas quoi faire avec le silence ; cela semblait toujours s’étendre de façon gênante autour de lui. Mais il pouvait voir qu’Hinata était contrarié sur quelque chose, et il savait que cette fois, le silence n’était pas de sa faute. Il n’avait pas à faire quelque chose pour régler ça.

Bientôt, ce fut l’heure de partir, et Kageyama se leva avec Hinata attaché à lui comme un sac à dos. « Où est ton vélo ? » Demanda-t-il, et Hinata le pointa du doigt. Kageyama l’attrapa et commença à ramener aussi bien Hinata que son vélo à la maison. « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à mi-chemin vers chez Hinata sans avoir dit le moindre mot.

Hinata souffla, son souffle étant chaud contre l’épaule de Kageyama. « Je sais pas, » répondit-il.

Kageyama essuya ses mains moites de sueur sur son pantalon. « Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? » Demanda-t-il, grimaçant à comment cela semblait accusateur.

Hinata se tortilla un peu. « Cela veut dire que je ne _sais_ pas, imbécile, » dit-il. Cette fois il y _avait_ vraiment un silence gênant entre eux, et Kageyama se racla la gorge. Hinata soupira à nouveau. « C’est juste que… Eh bien, est-ce que c’est tout ce que tu veux ? Ce genre de rythme ?

-Quoi ? » Demanda Kageyama.

Hinata poussa un gémissement. « Peu importe, » rétorqua-t-il, ses bras et ses jambes perdant de leur emprise. Kageyama dû lâcher le vélo d’Hinata pour pouvoir l’attraper avant qu’il ne puisse sauter de son dos.

« Hey, cesse donc de faire ça, » dit-il. « Tu n’as pas arrêté d’être sournois dernièrement. Dis-moi juste ce qu’il se passe.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas, » dit Hinata. Il semblait frustré, et Kageyama en aurait été offensé, s’il n’y avait pas aussi un bout de désespoir dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas être _gentil avec toi_  ? » dit Kageyama, citant ce qu’Hinata lui avait demandé quelques semaines auparavant.

Il réussit à faire sortir un rire d’Hinata sans l’avoir voulu. « Tu es un idiot, » dit Hinata, et il se redressa pour que Kageyama n’ai plus à le soutenir. Il leva un bras en l’air, pointant la route devant lui. « Maintenant, en avant, loyal destrier ! Rentrons chez moi !

-Chez toi, » acquiesça Kageyama, ramassant le vélo d’Hinata avec son pied pour qu’il n’ait pas à se pencher en avant. Parfois les sauts d’humeur d’Hinata lui donnaient des coups de fouet, mais au moins il semblait plus gai maintenant.

« Hue ! » Acclama Hinata.

« Non, » dit Kageyama en levant les yeux au ciel, mais honnêtement, il n’était pas si ennuyé que ça. Il était plutôt heureux d’avoir Hinata aussi proche de lui. Il aimait la sensation d’Hinata s’accrochant à lui, même si c’était stressant d’avoir le visage d’Hinata aussi proche du sien et ses jambes enroulées autour de la partie la plus souple de son ventre. Comme il en était souvent le cas avec Hinata, le bonheur d’être ensemble l’emportait sur les insécurités de Kageyama.

* * *

 

Les genoux de Kageyama se heurtèrent à la table d’enfant dans la chambre de Natsu. Heureusement, cela ne perturba pas son coloriage, et elle remplissait gaiement son dessin d’Hinata avec des cheveux rouges flamboyants.

« Ça a l’air vraiment bien, Natsu, » promit-il.

Natsu lui envoya un sourire. « Il va l’aimer pas vrai ? Je le sais qu’il va l’aimer, » dit-elle, essayant d’attraper un crayon bleu. Kageyama lui donna sans un mot.

Natsu avait l’air heureuse d’être avec lui. Elle frappait ses jambes sous sa chaise, et de temps en temps son pied se cognait contre la cheville de Kageyama. Mais il ne disait rien.

Natsu le rendait nerveux parfois. Elle était si petite et mignonne ; il ne voulait pas la contrarier. A chaque fois qu’Hinata les laissait tout seul pour aller chercher quelque chose ou pour aider sa mère avec les tâches ménagères, le cœur de Kageyama commençait à s’affoler et sa bouche à  s’assécher. Il passait la plupart du temps à attendre Hinata en essayant simplement de déglutir.

Cependant, aussi inquiet qu’était Kageyama de tout gâcher, il trouvait que Natsu était assez facile  vivre. Elle l’aimait bien, ce qui était surprenant. Kageyama savait que les enfants pouvaient être si honnêtes que cela en était frustrant, et lorsqu’il avait rencontré Natsu pour la première fois, il avait eu peur qu’elle fasse une remarque sur le fait qu’il était gênant et laid.

Mais elle était très _gentille_. Elle lui souriait toujours et tirait sur ses bras pour qu’il se baisse pour qu’elle lui chuchote des secrets dans son oreille. L’autre jour, elle a dit à Kageyama qu’elle avait ‘accidentellement’ renversé son lait à la fraise sur Kaori en guise de revanche pour avoir volé son stylo, et elle _ne l’avait pas_ dit à Hinata, et cela avait donné à Kageyama le sentiment que peut-être il était digne de confiance.

« Tobio, tu es en train de me fixer, » dit Natsu. Kageyama rougit et regarda ses orteils.

« Désolé, » s’excusa-t-il. Même si Natsu était gentille, elle était tout aussi franche que n’importe quel autre enfant. Mais c’était quelque chose que Kageyama avait appris à apprécier. Elle était claire avec ce qu’elle voulait, il n’avait pas besoin de lire les sous-entendus ou d’apprendre son langage corporel. Elle lui _disait_ ce dont elle avait besoin, presque comme Hinata le faisait.

« Ce n’est pas grave ! » Rétorqua joyeusement Natsu. « Hey, tu veux entendre un secret ? » Demanda-t-elle. Kageyama hocha la tête et se pencha vers elle. Les yeux de Natsu s’illuminèrent. « Shouyou a toujours sa couverture de bébé. Il m’a dit de ne pas te le dire. »

Kageyama ricana. « Tu n’aurais probablement pas dû, » dit-il, incapable de cacher son sourire.

Natsu balança ses pieds un peu plus fort sous sa chaise. « Maman dit qu’une fois qu’il sera trop grand, il devra s’en séparer, mais Shou-chan est très petit alors il n’a pas encore eu à le faire, » dit-elle, utilisant le crayon bleu pour dessiner une forme rectangulaire étrange là où le corps d’Hinata était censé être. Elle gribouilla quelques étoiles jaunes, et Kageyama devina que c’était censé être la couverture d’Hinata.

« Shouyou est en quelque sorte un petit enfant, d’une certaine façon, » ricana Kageyama, pensant à combien de fois il avait utilisé des gémissements et des pleurs pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait.

Natsu le fixa du regard. « Non, mon frère est un _homme_ , » corrigea-t-elle, et Kageyama ne put s’en empêcher. Il ria fortement, se pliant en deux par la force de ce dernier. Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains. « Qu’est-ce qui est aussi drôle ? » Demanda Natsu, donnant des coups dans ses bras pour essayer de voir son visage, mais Kageyama les garda immobiles.

« R-rien, » bégaya-t-il. « Rien, tu as raison.

-Il _l’est !_  » S’exclama Natsu. « Quand papa est ailleurs pour le travail, Nii-chan est l’homme de la maison !

-Evidemment qu’il l’est, » pouffa de rire Kageyama.

Natsu laissa tomber son crayon. « Il _l’est !_  » Répéta-t-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kageyama riait. Il la croyait tout à fait ; c’était juste à quel point elle disait ça sérieusement qui était aussi drôle. Elle lui fit la moue. « Il est très viril. Il est très fort, et il aide maman, et il écoute très bien les autres, et il s’est occupé de moi un soir d’école parce que maman et papa devaient tous les deux travailler, et il devient plein de sueur et collant, et une fois, on a trouvé une souris mourante dans le jardin, et Shouyou a dû la tuer pour la sortir de la misère, et il a seulement pleuré _un petit peu_ après. »

Kageyama réussit à arrêter de rire et à écouter. Il sourit à l’idée d’Hinata pleurant pour une souris morte. « Ce sont tous des choses très viril, » acquiesça-t-il. « Peut-être que tu devrais rajouter une moustache sur ton dessin. Cela le rendrait encore plus viril.

-Shouyou n’a pas de moustache ! » Couina Natsu, mais elle en coloria une sur son dessin de toute façon. Un regard vers Hinata avec une lèvre velue les fit rire tous les deux.

Des pieds légers piétinèrent les escaliers en montant, et Hinata entra dans la pièce, ayant fini d’aider sa mère à porter les courses de la voiture à l’intérieur. « Hey, qu’est-ce qui est aussi drôle ? » Demanda-t-il.

Natsu riait tellement fort, elle ne pouvait pas parler. A la place, elle pointa simplement son dessin, et Hinata poussa un gémissement. « Natsu, bon sang, je n’ai pas de moustache ! Ça a l’air tellement bizarre ! » S’exclama-t-il, se baissant pour retourner le dessin.

« Hey, elle a travaillé là-dessus, » réussit à dire Kageyama à travers son rire. Natsu l’attrapa et couru vers les escaliers. « Je vais le mettre sur le frigo ! » S’exclama-t-elle, et Hinata grogna. Kageyama se leva pour courir après elle.

« Je vais l’aider, » dit-il.

Hinata grogna à nouveau et plus fortement. « Je ne t’ai pas invité ici pour que tu te retournes contre moi ! » Se plaint-il, mais il dévala les escaliers derrière eux de toute façon. Natsu mit le dessin sur le frigo, mais pas avant qu’elle et Kageyama n’aient signé leur nom dessus. Kageyama avait pensé à la moustache, alors il devait avoir une part de reconnaissance pour le dessin.

« Ça a l’air bien ! » Dit Natsu. « Tu devrais dessiner quelque chose la prochaine fois Tobio ! Tu as de bonnes idées !

-Ça je ne sais pas, » dit Kageyama, mais pour une fois, il avait dû mal à être auto-dévalorisant. « Mais peut-être. »

Hinata attrapa son regard, et le sourire de Kageyama s’agrandit, même si ses joues rougirent furieusement. Peut-être n’avait-il pas toujours de bonnes idées, mais Hinata avec une moustache en était définitivement une bonne.

* * *

 

Aussi à l’aise que devenait Kageyama avec Hinata, Natsu, et le reste de l’équipe de volleyball, il était toujours trop prudent avec les autres élèves de sa classe. Simplement s’asseoir à son bureau était gênant.

Aujourd’hui, Kageyama se sentait plus nerveux que d’habitude. Il n’avait pas très bien dormi la veille, et il savait que ses yeux étaient gonflés. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas coupé les cheveux, et son uniforme commençait à être un peu court au niveau des jambes. En plus, même si sa voix avait mué il y a longtemps, elle continuait à partir en vrille lorsqu’il essayait de parler.

C’était humiliant. Et pour des raisons quelconques, les gens continuaient à lui _parler_. Tanaka lui avait parlé sans fin de la coiffure de Kiyoko durant l’entraînement du matin, une des filles de sa classe avait dit que ses yeux paraissaient plus ronds aujourd’hui ( _Est-ce que c’était censé être un compliment ?_ ), et quelques garçons de sa classe l’avaient invité à donner son avis lorsqu’ils n’avaient pas pu se décider sur ce qui était le mieux : le temps d’été ou d’hiver.

Ne comprenaient-ils pas à quel point Kageyama était _affreux_  ? Il était laid, et il ne savait pas comment parler aux gens, et il disait toujours la mauvaise chose. D’habitude les gens semblaient assez satisfait de le laisser se cacher, mais aujourd’hui, tout le monde avait soudainement décidé que ça valait le coup de lui parler. C’était _stressant_.

Kageyama lutta durant les cours, mais au milieu de ceux-ci, il abandonna.

Il ferma son cahier et jeta ses bras dessus. Il enfouit son visage dans ses coudes. A la seconde où il le fit il put sentir Hinata se tourner pour le regarder. Son regard brûlait sa nuque.

Kageyama évita le contact avec les autres et pria silencieusement que les cours se finissent, mais il savait qu’aussitôt que ce serait fini, Hinata allait essayer de lui parler. Kageyama ne voulait pas parler à Hinata. Hinata posait trop de questions, et Kageyama était trop embarrassé pour y répondre.

Il essaya de se calmer. Cependant, son cœur semblait toujours battre violemment dans sa poitrine à la fin de la journée, et il recula lorsqu’Hinata poussa ses bras de son bureau pour pouvoir s’asseoir à leur place. Kageyama ne le regarda pas, même lorsqu’Hinata releva ses jambes pour s’asseoir en tailleur devant lui.

« Hey, qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? » Demanda Hinata alors que la salle se vidait.

Kageyama tira sur ses manches. « Rien, » répondit-il, les yeux baissés.

Hinata s’arrêta. Kageyama pensa que peut-être avait-il une chance de se sortir de cette conversation désagréable, mais à ce moment-là les doigts d’Hinata trouvèrent la ligne de sa mâchoire.  Hinata redressa la tête de Kageyama pour qu’elle lui fasse face. « Ce n’est pas rien, » dit Hinata, les yeux investigateurs. « Tu es contrarié. »

Kageyama repoussa la main d’Hinata. « Ouais, eh bien, tu es contrarié dernièrement, et tu ne m’en parles pas, » dit-il, amer.

« Eh bien, l’un de nous doit dire quelque chose _de temps en temps_ , Kageyama, » lâcha Hinata.

La classe était vide à l’exception de quelques personnes passant le balai et lavant le tableau. Kageyama ricana. « Eh bien, je ne dirai rien ici, » dit-il, les oreilles en feu.

« Bien, » acquiesça Hinata, attrapant son poignet et le tirant. Kageyama réussit à peine à attraper ses affaires avant qu’Hinata ne le traîne jusqu’au toit. Le ventre de Kageyama se retourna. La dernière fois qu’ils avaient été ici, Hinata avait pleuré. Kageyama ne recherchait pas à ce que cela se répète. Hinata lâcha sa main. « Est-ce que ça va ici ? » Kageyama haussa des épaules. « Allez, Kageyama, _dis_ quelque chose, » supplia Hinata.

Kageyama mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Regarder Hinata lui donnait envie de se jeter par-dessus le bord du toit. Hinata était _tellement_ attirant. Il avait des yeux si grands. Son visage était d’une forme en v parfaite, et sa peau était claire et luminescente comme la lune. Peut-être était-il petit et avait une couleur de cheveux ridiculement orange vif, mais n’importe qui pouvait s’accorder pour dire qu’Hinata était séduisant.

Mais Kageyama ne l’était pas.

Il était cette chose grande, sans pitié, gênante, et il était si _humiliant_ pour quelqu’un d’aussi attrayant qu’Hinata de le regarder, et surtout de le regarder de façon aussi bienveillante. Kageyama ferma ses yeux violemment.

Les articulations d’Hinata frappèrent contre son front. « Je sais que tu es là-dedans, Kageyama. Tu n’as pas à être embarrassé de parler, ok ? Je _veux_ t’écouter. »

Kageyama prit une inspiration tremblante. « Ce n’est pas ça, » dit-il. « Ça l’est parfois, mais aujourd’hui ce n’est pas à propos de parler. »

Hinata se mit sur la pointe des pieds, mais Kageyama refusa toujours de croiser ses yeux. « C’est à propos de quoi alors ? » Questionna-t-il. Il sonnait _trop_ sincère. Kageyama ne savait pas comment gérer ça, à part en répondant honnêtement.

Pour une fois, il n’hésita pas avant de parler. « Je veux que personne ne me regarde, » répondit-il.

Hinata fronça des sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Kageyama se détermina à ne pas pleurer. Il n’avait jamais admis comment il se sentait par rapport à lui-même à voix haute. Sa mère avait toujours supposé qu’il avait juste des problèmes de confiance, et son père lui rappelait toujours d’être courageux, mais personne n’avait jamais demandé pourquoi il voulait se cacher des autres. Kageyama ne savait pas comment répondre.

Comment expliquer à quelqu’un de beau ce que cela faisait d’être laid ?

«  Eh bien, il n’y a pas grand-chose à regarder chez moi ? » Demanda-t-il, trop effrayé pour regarder l’expression d’Hinata. « Et je ne suis pas doué pour parler. Alors c’est mieux si les gens ne s’embêtent pas. »

Kageyama jeta un coup d’œil à Hinata et fut surpris de voir ses yeux larmoyer. « Tu as dit ça auparavant. Tu as dit que je ne te faisais pas te sentir laid, » dit-il. « Mais les autres le font, alors. Tu te sens tout le temps laid. »

Kageyama haussa des épaules de façon impuissante.

La lèvre inférieure d’Hinata trembla. Kageyama ne savait pas quoi faire. Ne devait-il pas être celui en train de pleurer ? Pourquoi Hinata était-il contrarié ?

« Kageyama, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes ainsi, » dit-il. « Je veux que tu te sentes bien dans ta peau. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne- Kageyama, tu devrais te sentir _tellement_ attirant. Regarde-toi ! » S’exclama-t-il, attrapant les mains de Kageyama.

Kageyama laissa Hinata le toucher, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas croiser son regard. Ses joues étaient tellement rougies qu’elles étaient douloureuses, et sa propre lèvre inférieure commençait à trembler. « Qu’est-ce que tu _veux dire_  ? » Demanda-t-il. « Comment peux-tu dire que je ne devrais pas me sentir laid quand je suis comme je suis, et que tu es comme tu es ?

-Arrête de dire laid ! » Glapit Hinata. « Arrête ça, tu n’es pas laid. Tu es _génial_ , Kageyama. Tout à propos de toi est génial.

-Mais ça ne l’est pas, » rétorqua Kageyama. « Tu _mens_.

-Je ne mens pas, Bakageyama. Je ne mentirais pas sur quelque chose d’aussi sérieux, » dit Hinata. Il avait l’air énervé. « C’est pour ça qu’on est rivaux : parce que je pense que tu es _parfait_. Et je suis désolé d’être aussi contrarié, mais c’est juste que je pense que tu es extraordinaire, alors c’est dur d’entendre que tu penses que tu ne l’es pas.

-Hinata, je-

-Juste- » Hinata donna une petite pression aux mains de Kageyama, le coupant de façon efficace. « Ne discute pas, ok ? Laisse-moi simplement te dire que tu es beau. »

Kageyama vacilla.

« Tu es beau, Kageyama, » affirma Hinata.

« Ok, très bien, » dit Kageyama, même si aucune part de lui n’y croyait. Il ne voulait pas expliquer à Hinata à quel point ses insécurités étaient profondes. Il était embarrassé, et il avait déjà été assez humilié pour la journée. Il n’avait pas besoin de la rendre pire en exposant les détails de pourquoi il se sentait aussi atroce.

Hinata ramassa son sac qu’il avait laissé tomber à un moment depuis qu’ils avaient grimpé sur le toit. Il garda une de ses mains enlacé avec celle de Kageyama. « Bien. On est en retard. Allons à l’entraînement, bel homme. »

Kageyama leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es tellement idiot, » marmonna-t-il, son rythme cardiaque s’accélérant. Même s’il n’y croyait pas, cela ne le dérangerait pas si Hinata lui disait qu’il était beau pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

 

Kageyama prit une grande bouchée de riz, mâchant silencieusement pendant qu’Hinata bavardait de quelque chose. Leurs jambes s’effleuraient à chaque fois qu’Hinata se penchait en avant, investit dans l’histoire qu’il racontait. Hinata s’asseyait de plus en plus proche de lui le midi. Il était assez sûr que s’il ne faisait rien pour stopper cela, Hinata serait bientôt assis sur ses cuisses.

Dernièrement, Hinata avait insisté qu’ils mangent à midi avec Yamaguchi et Tsukishima dehors dans la cour. Hinata avait dit quelque chose sur les liens d’équipe, mais Kageyama avait le sentiment que c’était plus parce qu’Hinata avait remarqué à quel point il était timide devant leurs camarades de classe. Kageyama avait significativement moins de problème à parler à Yamaguchi et Tsukishima.

C’était presque surprenant tout ce que faisait Hinata pour qu’il reste confortable. Dernièrement, il lui avait donné des paroles d’encouragement avant les cours, l’encourageait lorsqu’il se donnait la peine de parler, et lui disait qu’il était beau comme si ça n’avait aucune espèce d’importance. (Cela avait en réalité _tellement_ d’importance.)

Lorsque Kageyama eut fini de manger, il s’appuya instinctivement contre Hinata.

Hinata eut l’air surpris pendant une seconde, mais il se tourna rapidement et sourit à Kageyama. Tsukishima lui jeta une serviette en papier dessus. « Hinata, tu ne peux pas te distraire juste pendant que tu parles. Arrête d’avoir l’air con et finit enfin ta phrase, » exigea-t-il.

Hinata fit la moue, mais retourna rapidement dans la conversation. « Bien ! Alors, en tout cas, Ukai (le plus vieux) dit qu’au volleyball, tu ne peux toucher le ballon que pendant moins d’une seconde à chaque fois que tu l’as, alors tu devrais le connaitre _si_ intimement que tu n’aies pas besoin de penser à la façon dont tu le perçois ou à comment ajuster ta main contre celui-ci. Tu devrais juste le savoir, pour pouvoir _penser_ à d’autres choses, comme à qui le passer ou à comment le passer. »

Tsukki ricana. « Ça sonne comme une grosse connerie.

- _Tu es_ une grosse connerie, » se plaignit Hinata.

« Vous êtes tous les deux merdiques, maintenant taisez-vous et mangez votre nourriture, » exigea Yamaguchi, enfonçant un bout d’hamburger dans la bouche de Tsukishima si rapidement qu’il s’étouffa presque.

Kageyama serra ses lèvres, s’empêchant de sourire. Il ne se sentait pas complètement inclus dans le groupe, alors il n’agissait pas comme s’il faisait partie de quelque chose où il ne l’était évidemment pas. Mais c’était sympa d’être assis avec des amis.

Peut-être un jour, il se sentirait assez confiant pour s’asseoir avec Yamaguchi et Tsukishima sans qu’Hinata ne soit là pour lui montrer comment se sentir et comment réagir. Pour l’instant, par contre, il se faufila un peu plus près d’Hinata pour que leurs genoux continuent de se toucher, peu importe la direction où Hinata bougeait.

Hinata ne réagit pas, mais il y avait un scintillement dans ses yeux qui ne partit pas avant qu’ils ne doivent se séparer.

* * *

 

« Hey, tu avais l’air absent aujourd’hui, » dit Hinata, pendant qu’il sortait un futon sur le sol de sa chambre.

Il était tard. Natsu était déjà au lit, mais la mère d’Hinata avait invité Kageyama à rester pour la nuit. Hinata semblait nerveux au début, mais lorsque Kageyama lui dit qu’il savait déjà pour la couverture de bébé d’Hinata et qu’il s’en fichait, il sembla se détendre.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Kageyama. Il savait qu’il avait été un peu plus nerveux que d’habitude, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’Hinata le remarque. Mais encore une fois, Hinata semblait _tout_ remarquer.

« Ouais. Tu avais l’air timide au dîner. »

Hinata était tellement décontracté en parlant de ça. Kageyama ne comprenait pas comment Hinata était capable de parler si facilement de choses aussi énormes que les sentiments et les peurs. Pour Kageyama, parler de son anxiété était comme s’arracher des dents, mais Hinata semblait toujours si désinvolte sur ça. « Certains jours sont plus faciles que d’autres, » répondit simplement Kageyama, rentrant un oreiller dans sa taie.

Hinata acquiesça. « Ça a du sens, » dit-il (même si Kageyama était assez sûr que ça n’en avait pas). « Je ne veux juste pas que tu aies l’impression que Natsu ou ma mère, comment dire…, qu’elles pourraient te juger. Parce qu’elles ne le feraient pas, elles sont géniales. »

Kageyama approuva silencieusement. Normalement, il se sentait immense et mal dans sa peau, mais à ce moment il se sentait petit. « Elles sont géniales, » acquiesça-t-il.

Hinata finit d’installer le lit de fortune de Kageyama et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Il avait l’air fier de son travail : un peu comme Suga lorsque l’équipe s’entendait très bien. « Voilà, c’est fini ! » S’exclama-t-il. « Très bien. Je suis épuisé, et on doit se lever super tôt demain. Je pense que je vais m’endormir, si ça te va.

-Ça me va, » acquiesça Kageyama, s’agenouillant sur le futon.

Hinata se leva et s’étira. « Génial ! » Dit-il. Il donna un baiser sur le front de Kageyama. « Passe une bonne nuit, bel homme ! » S’exclama-t-il avant que ses yeux ne s’écarquillent d’horreur.

Hinata sembla se rendre compte de ce qu’il avait fait, et tout son corps s’immobilisa. Pendant ce temps, Kageyama mit une main sur son front, choqué par le baiser. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter à présent _deux_ baisers d’Hinata, mais il était certain que son sang avait cessé de circuler dans son corps.

« Kageyama, je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça. J’ai juste- S’il-te-plaît ne sois pas en colère contre moi comme la dernière fois, ça ne voulait rien dire, je le promets, » parla-t-il rapidement sans s’arrêter. « S’il-te-plaît ne sois pas en colère. S’il-te-plaît ne sois pas en colère. Kageyama _dis_ quelque chose, ne sois juste pas en colère.

-Ce… n’est pas grave, » dit lentement Kageyama, abasourdi. «  Tu n’as pas à être désolé.

-Vraiment ? » Demanda faiblement Hinata. Il portait un des t-shirts de son père pour dormir, et celui-ci l’avalait presque en entier. Il s’arrêtait presque à ses genoux, et le col était si large qu’il tombait de l’épaule d’Hinata.

« Vraiment, » répondit Kageyama. Sa voix était roque.

« Ok, » acquiesça Hinata, presque silencieux. Il s’éclipsa, et Kageyama regarda ses petits pieds le mener à travers la pièce. Ils étaient si petits. _Hinata_ était si petit, et il paraissait encore plus petit après avoir éteint les lumières. Les yeux de Kageyama restèrent fixés sur lui alors qu’il grimpa dans son lit. « Kageyama, arrête de me fixer s’il-te-plaît, » demanda Hinata, se repliant sur lui-même.

Kageyama cligna des yeux. « Ah, oui, » acquiesça-t-il. Il tira ses couvertures jusqu’à sa tête. « Bonne nuit, Hinata. »

Hinata ne répondit pas, et Kageyama se remémora les dernières minutes dans sa tête encore et encore. Hinata l’avait embrassé, et l’avait embrassé avant. Quelque chose de chaud fleurit au plus profond de Kageyama.

Est-ce qu’Hinata l’aimait ?

* * *

 

« Est-ce que tu _rigoles_  ? » Demanda Yamaguchi lorsque Kageyama lui demanda son avis après l’entrainement. « Bordel, oui. Comment est-ce que tu pouvais ne pas savoir ? »

Kageyama recula légèrement face à la férocité du ton de Yamaguchi. Il sentit sa peau se colorer en rose de la tête aux pieds. « Je ne sais pas ! » S’exclama-t-il. « Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose.

-Mais vous êtes _toujours dans les bras de l’autre_ , » dit Yamaguchi, faisant une grimace. « Tsukishima et moi sortons ensemble depuis des années, et on ne se touche pas l’un l’autre en public autant que le moitié que vous le faites. »

Kageyama agita ses bras. « Toi et Tsukishima êtes _ensemble_  ? »

Yamaguchi leva ses mains, toujours aussi impertinent que d’habitude. « Oula, ce n’est tellement pas l’objectif ici, » dit-il. Kageyama avait envie de discuter que Yamaguchi ne pouvait pas lâcher des bombes comme celle-ci sans explication, mais avant qu’il ne le puisse, Yamaguchi réorienta la conversation vers le sujet de départ. « Mais oui, Hinata t’aime. Du genre… _Plus_ que t’aimer. En fait, je suis assez sûr qu’il est obsédé par toi ? Une fois il m’a dit qu’en fait il aimait bien quand tu gagnais toutes vos courses et autres conneries parce qu’il sait que ça te rend heureux quand tu le bats à quelque chose, ce qui est l’une des choses les plus dégoûtantes et mignonnes que je n’ai jamais entendu de ma vie. »

Kageyama se sentit pris de vertiges. « C’est… Wow. C’est presque trop, » dit-il, submergé. Depuis combien de temps Hinata ressentait cela ? Kageyama se sentait con. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, et pendant tout ce temps, Hinata s’était attaché à lui. Plus que ça, il avait pris soin de lui, et l’avait encouragé, et s’était assuré que tout allait bien. Hinata était toujours là pour Kageyama ; pendant ce temps, Kageyama ne le connaissait pas à moitié aussi bien qu’il ne le pensait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire à ce propos ? » Demanda Yamaguchi.

Le nez de Kageyama se plissa, et il regarda là où Hinata se tenait de l’autre côté du gymnase, riant avec les deuxièmes années. Parler à Hinata de ses sentiments semblait être une conversation difficile, surtout parce qu’Hinata était si doué pour changer de sujet.

Cependant, Suga avait bien fait comprendre que la communication était la clef. Cela ne semblait pas être quelque chose que Kageyama pouvait laisser germer plus que cela ne l’avait déjà fait, même si l’idée de parler de quelque chose d’aussi sérieux rendait Kageyama nauséeux.

Mais il y avait des choses pour lesquelles il valait la peine qu’il combatte son anxiété, et Hinata était l’une de celles-là.

« Je vais lui parler, » dit Kageyama. Il fit un pas en avant, et son genoux lui fit presque fond bond sous lui. D’une quelconque façon, ses joues rougirent encore plus. « Juste… peut-être pas tout de suite. »

* * *

 

Hinata bondissait à côté de Kageyama sur le chemin du retour. Il était en train de parler de volleyball –comme d’habitude- et habituellement, Kageyama boirait chacun de ses mots. Mais aujourd’hui il était distrait.

Au lieu d’écouter ce que disait Hinata, il était trop occupé à se concentrer sur ses mignonnes petites mains qui bougeaient quand il parlait et sur l’éclat dans ses grands yeux. Kageyama savait ce que ressentait Hinata pour lui, mais il savait aussi ce qu’il ressentait pour Hinata.

Ce n’était que des bonnes choses.

Sans réfléchir –parce que s’il y pensait, il se dégonflerait- Kageyama se baissa et coupa Hinata avec un baiser sur la joue.

Hinata s’étouffa. « Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?! » Demanda-t-il, posant une main sur sa joue. Il s’était arrêté au milieu du trottoir, son vélo tombant contre sa hanche. Son expression avait l’air effrayée, si Kageyama la lisait correctement : pleine d’espoir et effrayée.

« Tu me le fais tout le temps ! » S’exclama Kageyama, incertain de quoi dire maintenant qu’il avait embrassé Hinata sans prévenir.

« C’est différent ! En fait- » Hinata s’arrêta et prit une grande inspiration, fermant ses yeux. Sa main n’avait toujours pas bougé de sa joue. « Kageyama, je sais que tu ne comprends pas les autres et tout, mais tu ne vas pas juste _embrasser_ les gens. Tu dois-

-Les aimer, » compléta Kageyama. Les yeux d’Hinata s’écarquillèrent craintivement. « Comme je t’aime. »

La lèvre inférieure d’Hinata trembla. « Tu m’aimes ?

-Eh bien, ne commence pas à _pleurer_ pour ça ! » Dit Kageyama, se frappant mentalement quand il réalisa à quel point il avait semblé en colère. Il se concentra sur adoucir sa voix. « Je veux dire, c’est une bonne chose, non ? Parce que… parce que tu ressens la même chose pour moi. »

Le menton d’Hinata trembla. « Tu n’as aucune _idée_ de ce que je ressens pour toi, » glapit-il, et il se jeta sur Kageyama, enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Cela élimina tout le souffle des poumons de Kageyama. « Je ressens _tellement de bonnes choses pour toi, Kageyama_. Tu n’en as aucune idée. »

Kageyama mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait vu tous les signes préventifs, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’Hinata commence _réellement_ à pleurer. « Je veux dire, je pense que j’en ai au moins _une petite idée_ , » dit-il faiblement, ses bras trouvant emprise autour des épaules d’Hinata.

Même s’il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’Hinata ressentait, il savait ce que c’était que d’aimer quelqu’un et de vouloir le faire passer avant toutes autres choses. Il savait ce que c’était que de chérir quelqu’un, d’aimer tout d’eux de leurs épaules étroites à leurs pieds minuscules.

Hinata sembla comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire sans que Kageyama n’ait à s’expliquer. « Tu m’aimes vraiment ? » Vérifia-t-il une deuxième fois.

Kageyama cligna des yeux vers lui. La morve et les larmes d’Hinata commençaient à s’écouler sur son t-shirt. La réponse était facile. « Bien sûr, je t’aime, » répondit-il. « Je ne sais juste pas vraiment pourquoi tu m’aimes.

-Parce que tu es _génial_ , » répondit Hinata. « Tu es meilleur que moi à à peu près tout, et tu es _tellement_ doué au volleyball. Et tu me fais confiance, et ça me donne l’impression d’être _si spécial_. Et cela ne te fatigue pas de passer du temps avec moi, même si je sais que je peux être bruyant et plus ou moins débile.

Et… Et tu ne penses peut-être pas qu’il soit agréable de te parler ou de te regarder, mais je pense que tu es très drôle, et j’adore t’écouter parler de volleyball, même lorsque c’est pour me corriger. Et comment dire… j’attache beaucoup de valeur à tes opinions, tu sais ?

Et cela ne changerait rien si tu _étais_ aussi laid qu’un paillasson parce que tout le reste chez toi est si génial, mais vraiment… Kageyama, tu es réellement beau. Tu es si grand, et j’aime que tu sois tanné et que tu t’en fiche, et tes yeux sont si lumineux par rapport à tout le reste chez toi, c’est tellement magnifique. Beau. Génial. » Hinata prit une inspiration tellement chancelante ; cela ébranla Kageyama. « Tu vas devoir m’arrêter parce que je pourrais continuer à l’infini.

-Ah, je ne sais pas si je mérite tout ça, » dit maladroitement Kageyama, mais il souleva Hinata de toute façon. Hinata s’accrocha comme un koala, son vélo tombant enfin au sol. « Mais je suis content que tu ressentes ça.

-Je suis content de pouvoir _te dire_ que je ressens ça, » dit Hinata, se détachant du torse de Kageyama uniquement pour se replacer dans les bras de Kageyama. Il reposa sa joue sur l’épaule de Kageyama. « Je suis content que tu m’ _aimes bien_.

-Je suis assez sûr que je t’aime plus que bien, » dit Kageyama. Sa voix était aiguë de nervosité, mais les doigts d’Hinata dans ses cheveux le calmèrent rapidement. Même à ses moments les plus bas, Hinata pouvait toujours lui remonter le moral. Il va de soi qu’Hinata sera capable de le détendre pendant quelque chose d’aussi simple qu’une confession.

Honnêtement, Hinata était parfait. Avant de venir à Karasuno et de rencontrer sa meilleure moitié, Kageyama se sentait vide et seul. Hinata le complétait. C’était la seule personne le faisant se sentir entier, et cela lui avait brisé le cœur qu’Hinata l’ai aimé pendant si longtemps, pendant que Kageyama épuisait toute sa gentillesse et générosité. Il méritait tellement plus.

Parce que lorsque Kageyama pensait être un zéro, Hinata était le dix dont il avait besoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette traduction, et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu!  
> Pour ma part cette fic me tient vraiment à cœur; tout ce que traverse Kageyama à cause de son anxiété et de son inconfort face aux relations sociales me parle tellement, et c'est en grande partie pourquoi j'ai voulu la traduire.  
> J'espère qu'elle aura également pu vous apporter quelque chose :)


End file.
